The Covenant A different story
by Scotland-Princess-of-Dunbroch
Summary: There is a girl who has special abilities she doesn't know about. She goes to a school where she falls in love with one of the boys who turns out to have the same abilities as her. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

I was in the room waiting for my roomate to finish getting herself ready so we could go to a party she wanted to go to. I really didn't want to go but she convinced to go, more like blackmailed me. Though i have to admit that if it wasn't for her i wouldn't have met the friends i have now, or would have experienced what I did. So back to the story, after she was done we headed down to my car and drove to the party. She decided to call her boyfriend on our way there so that he could bring his friends with him, she wanted to find me a boyfriend. I tried to covince her not to, but as always it was useless.

"Dude, you have to get yourself a boyfriend, and let me tell you that my boyfriends friends are hot! So you should try one of them." my friend told me.

"You say it as if they are a sweater I can just try on and if i don't like I can just throw it away"

"No, that's not what I mean Sapphire, what I am trying to say is that they are all kind and well good looking too, and that doesn't hurt, so yeah."

"Yeah well i'm not good with guys or strangers anyway and they are both!" I retorted.

By now we arrived at the party and there was a lot of people, more that at like prom or something like that. I was to busy trying not to loose sight of my friend that I forgot to turn off my car and take the keys. Thankfully Calub, my roommate's boyfriend's friend, who came with him saw me leave them behind and brought them over to me, along with his friends and my roomate's boyfriend. He brought Paul, my roommates boyfriend, Tyler, and Reid. Paul had blond hair that was up to his chin, Tyler had spiked up black hair, Reid blond almost white messy but nicely combed hair, and Calub had dark brown, curly hair.

So after Trissa and paul left to "go meet up with some other people" and I was left alone with Calub, Tyler, and Reid who had this weird look on his face. He seemed to be trying to figure me out or something just by looking at me. I was about to leave to go looking for Trissa to tell her i was going to be reading in the car waiting for her when my favorite song, at the moment, was put on. I decided to stay and listen to it.

"You like this song don't you?" asked Reid.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked him surprised because I was sure I hadn't given any clue on it.

"Just a lucky guess" he said with a cute smile.

"Nice, so you like All-American Rejects?" Tyler asked me.

"Yeah, i guess but i've only heard a couple of songs, and I really liked this one when i heard it."

"Dirty little secret?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, but my favorite is It Ends Tonight."

"I agree" Calub said joining into the conversation.

After we had a long ,and actually fun, discussion about music and bands, Trissa came back with Paul. They both seemed to have had fun because they were smiling. Then Trissa decided we should go back to the dorms because we both had classes tomorrow. I agreed because I really was tired and didnt want to wake up late. So we said our goodbyes to the guys and left,but the guys told us that they were leaving too so we should wait so they didn't have to open the gates for the school too. So after i got out of the parties parking lot I waited outside for Tyler's car, which was a Hummer.

We got to the dorms and again said our goodbyes. I left right after but Trissa stayed there talking to her boyfriend about i don't know what. When I got to our dorms door I saw a huge ass spider. It was like 1 1/2 or 2 inches big and black. I am such a wuss for spiders that I ran back for help. Trissa saw me running and was worried.

"What happened, Sapphire?" she asked me.

"Um, could you...um come over here?" I said embarrassed because all four guys were still there, looking at me.

"Just tell me" Trissa insisted.

"It's embarrassing, just come over here" I sort of ordered her,"please."

"No, just tell me!" she said getting annoyed.

I noticed she was getting annoyed so i told her, "there's a spider on the door" in a whisper.

"What? I can't hear you"

"There is a spider on the door" I said again a little bit louder.

"What!"

"THERE IS A SPIDER ON THE DOOR!" I yelled, annoyed.

Trissa rolled her eyes, "Give me a sec ill go kill it right now."

Paul was smiling at me. I was so embarrassed and pissed at what I had done that I decided to go and kill the spider myself, but before I turned to leave Reid offered to come with me and kill it.

"Would you be so kind?" Trissa asked.

"Yeah sure, no problem?" he said smiling at me and walking towards my dorm.

"Thanks, you know you didn't have to do this, right?" I said apologetically.

"Yeah, I know, you just looked really scared and tired, and i know how long Trissa takes to say goodbye so i'll help you, anyways i wanted to get away form there too" Reid explained, and I was glad.

"Oh my god, it's still there, I was actually hoping I didn't have to see it again but i guess if it would have left you would have thought me crazy so I guess it's good it didn't leave" I said looking away from the spider and trying to calm down.

"There, it's gone" Reid said tapping me on the shoulder so would turn around.

"Thank you, very much um Reid, right?"

"Yup, its Reid Garwin" he said extending out his hand for mine.

I shook his hand and thanked him once more and walked into the room, but then i remembered he said he didn't want to go back and I felt bad so I quickly opened the door again to find him still facing it as if he knew I would open it again. So seeing as he was still there I invited him in for a drink. Nothing with liquor or anything.

"Thanks I really didn't want to go back with them" he said when he was leaving.

"Yeah, its the least I could do for you after you helped me with the spider, thanks again."

"Yeah no problem, see ya around" he said leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek. I let him and then he opened the door to leave to find Paul and Trissa smiling at the sight of Reid leaving my room.

"So, getting to know each other?" Trissa said elbowing me in the ribs after they left.

"Sure" I said getting into bed ready to fall asleep. It had been a long day and tomorrow was going to be a long day too.

"I see you loose no time in getting to know people do you, Reid?" paul asked.

"Shut up I didn't do anything with her we just talked, shes not that type of girl, Paul." Reid responded, sort of annoyed.

"I was just kidding, don't take seriously, I even bet she turned you down" Paul said to Reid smiling.

Reid just shrugged and kept walking,"not for long" he mumbled before turning the corner to the guys dorms and then another to his dorm.

I woke up at 8 the next morning, late but then realized that we didn't have school today because of the snow. I had forgotten about that yesterday. That then made me start thinking why would Trissa want to have left from the party early and used that, either ways it felt good knowing I had no classes so I went back to sleep.

An hour later I woke up to the sound of knocking, I was sort of mad Trissa didn't answer it, but when I got up I noticed she wasn't there.

"Who is it?" I yelled from the door, I mean you can never be too safe.

"Sorry to bother you, it's Tyler, but can I talk to you?" Tyler answered form the door.

"Oh, yeah sure, sorry I didn't open the door but i'm a total scardy cat" I said opening the door.

"No problem, I mean you can never be too careful, right?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

Tyler just shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, well um today we have the day off from school because of the cold weather and Calub and the guys and even Trissa wanted to know if you wanted to go to this one cabin Calub has up in the mountains for the day and night?" Tyler asked.

"Um...sure, but when are we coming back and how many rooms are there?"

"Oh don't worry they cancelled tomorrows classes too, and there is four rooms and your going to share with Trissa, so what do you say?" Tyler asked in a sort of pleading way.

"Fine! I'll go, but on one condition."

"Which one?" Tyler asked confused.

"You promise me we will have fun" I said with a smile, jokingly.

"I can assure you that, for sure."

"Okay then, I'm in" I said a little too excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

So after Trissa and I packed we left to meet the boys at a bar. I think they call it Nicki's but I'm not really sure, I didn't really put attention I just let Trissa guide me. Then we went inside of it and waited for the guys to arrive with their stuff. We had been waiting there for about an hour by the time any of them started to arrive. Calub arrived with his girlfriend Sarah, Tyler with Paul and reid.

"Alright we're all here, we should start heading out before it gets dark and it's hard to see the road" said Paul.

"Yeah, but we have a problem" Tyler pointed out.

"What?" asked calub.

"Well I'm taking Paul and Trissa with me and all four of our luggagues, including Reid's and so I dont have space for Reid." he explained.

"And I cant take him cause my car is a convertable and it only fits two and our bags" added Calub.

"It's alright I can take him in my car" I suggested.

"You sure?" asked Calub.

"Yeah, c'mon it's no big deal," I said, but then noticing there, for some reason I did not understand, concern I added, "That way I won't have to travel alone and ill be acompanied by some one so I don't get lost."

"I guess that's true" Club said but not very convincingly.

"Oh c'mon guys, what can I possibly do with her? Kill her? Kidnap her? Rape her? I mean I wouldn't be able to run. And frankly I don't get why you don't want me to go with her, she's alright with me going with her so what's the big deal." Reid complained.

"Fine you can go with her, if Sapphire is ok with it. Are you?" Calub said turning to face me.

I got really nervous with everyone staring at me waiting for an answer so I just nodded.

"Alright lets hit the road now" Paul said grabbing his jacket and throwing it over his shoulder. Everyone agreed and so we got our stuff, went to our cars and drove off.

It was a 2 hour drive from the dorms. I was actually having fun in the car with Reid. We talked about books and more music, and I honestly don't get why they were worried about Reid coming with me, it was fun having him along on the ride. About half way there, they decided to stop to get something to eat. By then it was like around 5 o'clock. I wasn't really hungry because while we were waiting for them at Nicki's I ate a hambuger with fries, so I decided to stay in the car listening to the radio.

While I was waiting for them outside, I got a little scared because it got really dark outside and all you could see was the light form the small restaurant that we had stopped at. Literally because it was the only place around for like the next four or five miles. After they were done eating I was even happier to be stuck with Reid because if I had to have come by myself I would be freaking out, there was only our three cars on the road. Also I was happy that they decided to put my car in the middle of both their cars, so Tyler was in back of me and Calub in the front leading the way.

We got to the cabin at 7:35 p.m. I was tired of driving and sitting down so I got out of the car and started to stretch. Reid got out of the car too, but didn't strech, on the other hand he leaned on the car just looking of into the river that was right next to the cabin. After I was done stretching I noticed how beautiful it was up here in the mountain. I was too busy admiring that I didn't notice Trissa yelling at me to come into the cabin.

I followed them inside and waited for them to bring in the luggage, they offered. I was looking out the window of the room I am going to share, with Trissa, when I saw something move in the bushes outside. I got scared for a second but then rememberd that Reid told me that there was a lot of wildlife around here. I decided to go outside with my camera to take pictures. I don't go out that often and this was one oppurtunity I wasn't going to let pass.

I stepped out, and suprisingly it wasn't that cold or dark up here in the mountain. So I could still take pictures without using the flash. I just started to wander off into the forest that was there admiring the trees and small animals I saw. I don't know how long I had been walking when I realized I was sort of lost. I didn't know exactly which way to go. I decided to call Trissa but when I put my hand inside the pocket of my jacket I remembered that I had left my phone in the car.

'Fuck! That's what I get for being stupid' I thought to myself while trying to figure out a way back. Well, I did tell Trissa that I was going out to explore around, so they have to know that if I don't caome back soon I got lost, but again they don't know which way I went. I don't even know. I decided to just walk back the way I was coming when I realized I was lost. After about like twenty minutes I had just gotten more lost, it was completely different. The place had death trees with broken branches and the trees were like yards away not like before where they were only feet away from ecah other and they were green and tall. And after a while there was no more trees it was just a vast space of land and by now it was dark so I was beginning to get scared.

I just kept walking forward thinking I might eventually bump into something or maybe someone along the way that could lead me back to the cabin. I was too busy trying not to get scared with the whistle of the wind and trying to find a way back that I didn't realize there was a cliff ahead. I just kept walking until I felt one of my feet slip of something. That is when I noticed there was a cliff there. It wasn't steep or straight down, but it did look dangerous. I turned around to go the other way so I wouldn't walk into it when I felt the ground under me give way. I started to fall down the cliff, all the way down. I could tell that by the time I hit the bottom I would either be dead or extremely injured to the extent of maybe being hospotalized for a month.

All I was thinking all the way down was 'When is this going to end' and it finally did. I was in so much pain, my head hurt, my legs hurt, my stomach hurt, my back, my arms, everything was hurting. I couldn't even move because of all the pain I was in. Then I heard running and a voice close by.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard a guys voice call out. That is the last thing I remember before the whole world just went black before me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I woke up and I didn't recognize where I was. Everything was different, I was obviously at some strangers house. Maybe it was that guy's, the one whose voice I heard before I passed out cold. I was just about to get up to explore but when I lifted my head I got a sharp pain on my neck and a headache. I decided to lay back down, if I even moved an inch.

"Hello! Anyone there?" I decided to shout from my position.

Right after I shouted I heard a chair been moved.

"Oh, thank god you're alive!" a boy around my age said. "I found you right after you fell and at first I thought you were dead but then I checked your heart beat and it was still beating so I brought you hear right away to see if I could do anything for you, but I didn't know what to do so I called a doctor and he said you sprained your left ankle and bruised most of your body. But he said your foot will be good as new in a day...or two, it wasn't fractured that bad. I mean you can still walk but not too much and you can't put too much weight on it."

"Wow, that was one long ass fall, and hurtful!" I complained realizing how bad I was.

The boy just smiled and nodded in agreement with me. Then I remembered that I had gotten lost trying to find my way back to Calub's cabin.

'Trissa must be so worried' I thought.

"Um...by any chance did anyone come around after you found me?" I asked him, but only found confusion in his eyes, "Oh it's because I came with a group of friends and well I left for a walk and well obviously didn't make it back."

"Oh no, but if you want I can give you a ride. You _are_ talking about Calub's cabin right?" He said.

"Yeah, how do you...do you know Calub?" I asked at the coincedence.

"I do, um we are some what of old friends."

"Cool, and yes I would appreciate it if you would take me back to them."

"Of course of course, I would like to see him...and his friends" he said mumbling the last part.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, we should get going before they leave the cabin looking for you or start thinking the worst has happened to you."

"Yeah you're right" I said trying to get up,but failing miserably.

He helped me up and help me on to his car. We got to the cabin in like 4 minutes. I was embarrassed I couldn't find my way back. Good thing he didn't know I was lost when I fell off the cliff. He again helped me, to get off of the car. He helped me walk over to the cabin that by the way looked very nice in the sunlight. We got to the door and just when I was about to knock, Tyler opened it. He wasn't looking forward and was shouting, I think to everyone in general.

"I can't wait any longer, i'm leaving to look for her now!" he said turning around to find me just staring at him, "Oh! Sapphire your back!" he said, his face lighting up. I was really happy to see Tyler.

He then saw that the guy was helping me walk.

"What's wrong Saf? Are you hurt?" asked Tyler with a very worried look.

"Umm..." I didn't know if I should tell him.

"Yeah she is she fell off the cliff that's like a mile away" explained the guy who had been helping me, "she has a sprained ankle and her body is bruised."

"What happened?" asked Reid from behind Tyler, he had come from the kitchen.

"I...um... sort of tripped and fell of the cliff while I was too busy admiring my surroundings" I tried to sound as if I knew what was I doing last night, but Reid saw right through my lie.

"Really? But by the time you left it was already getting dark and the cliff _is_ only a mile away so I don't think you were able to see where you were going or more like, you are either lying or you have night vision." Reid said making me feel and look stupid.

"Well either way, are you feeling ok?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, and the doctor said i'll be good as new by tomorrow or the day after that, so i'm ok."

"Don't believe her, her whole body is bruised so I don't think she's ok" said the guy.

"Hey! Anyways what's your name?" I asked, thinking it was stupid not to have asked before.

"Are you serious? You've been with this guy for the last 12 hours and you dont know his name?" asked Reid getting really fired up.

"Um...yeah but for the beginning 10 I was passed out so make it 2 hours" I said while looking at the floor.

"Well it's not entirely her fault, I didn't introduce myself, sorry," he said bowing towards me as an apology, "My name is Fedrick Brown."

"Nice to meet you, Fredrick" both Tyler and Calub said shaking hands with him, Paul only nodded and Reid just totally ignored him. By now everyone had come out to see what was going on.

"Well I should get going now, seeing as i'm in the way of a friend reunion" Fedrick said walking towards the door.

"Thanks again for helping me out" I said.

"Yeah thanks" added Calub.

"No problem, its the least I could do for you" he said with a kind smile on his face, but instead of making me feel good it sent shivers down my spine.

After he left the guys and girls wasted no time in trying to figure out what had happened and how Fedrick had found me. I told about how I was looking around and fell and he helped me get better,of course I left out the part that I was lost. Reid didn't seem to be falling for what I said and was eyeing me with a look like 'I'll figure it out sooner or later, don't worry.' So I have to admit I was scared to ride back with him now. Everyone was so worried about me it was sort of annoying I mean they wouldn't leave me alone, except Reid, who seemed not to care.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

By the time we had to leave I was tired of not having to do anything that I was happy I was finally going to get to drive, but they didn't let me.

"But it's my car!" I complained.

"Yeah but do you really think you can drive in that condition, sorry but you can't drive." Calub argued.

"B-b-b-but..."

"Let it go Saf" said Trissa. I wanted to hit something or someone so when I saw that Reid had a grin on his face I went straight for his jaw but missed caused it caused pain on my arm and shoulder to go that high. He is about 4 or 5 inches taller than me.

"Where you actually trying to sock me?" Reid asked his grin disappearing.

"Yeah but it hurt me so I won't but just watch out cause when I get better I'm going to hunt you down!"

He just started to laugh out loud in my face. I got really irritated so I walked in to him so I could at least hit him, but im sure it hurt me more than it did him. I sat in the passenger seat waiting for him to get into the drivers seat but he wouldn't come in.

"What is taking you forever!" I yelled at him while sticking my head out the window.

"Don't move!" he said in a whisper.

"Don't tell me what to d-" I started to yell at him but I didn't finish my line when I was answered with a growl.

There was a mountain cat right there waiting for someone to make a wrong move so he could attack. Everyone was as still as they could and i was too, even though I was in the safety of the car. I decide to just get back into the car but that was a bad mistake because the montain lion pounced on the car window where i was and the window was wide open so half of its body was inside. I was panicking so bad that I swear I thought I was going to pee my pants.

I was already out of the car from the other door when everyone, just the guys, pounced on the cat to stop him. They did a very good job until it tried to bite Paul and he let it go. Everyone else lost their balance and fell. I had adrenaline in me so I just ran towards the cat and attacked it to the ground. It whimpered and was about to attack me when Tyler ran towards it and just held it down with his own strength. I was surprised because before not even all four could, they were having a lot of trouble. But then I saw something really weird, Tyler's eyes were as black as night, all of the eye not just the pupil or iris. Then Reid pulled me by the arm and took me to the car and put me inside. I started to complain, but he just shut me up by waving his hand in front of my face. Everyone by now had gotten into their cars and were ready to leave, we were just waiting for Tyler to get into his hummer.

After everyone was ready to go he let go of the cat and ran for his hummer, which Paul was holding the door open for him. He ran in and drove off just like the rest of us. Reid and I who were the first ones, we were leading the way back. Reid was going like 10 to 15 miles ahead of the speed limit, but eveytime I would try to tell him to stop he would speed up even more, so that kept me quiet. I was scared but acted as if i didn't care.

'Kill yourself if you want, dude just don't take me with you!' I yelled at Reid in my head.

It seemed he noticed I was a little scared so he slowed down a bit. Then his Phone rang. When he was about to open it I took away from him.

"Hey! That's my phone!" he said turning to me.

"Dude keep your eyes forward!" I yelled and he turned around, "Anyways I'm going to answer for you, you're already going at 60 miles per hour and you want to talk on the phone to? And it _is_ my car."

He let it go and let me answer. (This only took seconds by the way.)

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh, its you Sapphire, um are you ok?" It was Paul.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause Reid is going at full speed as always" explained Paul.

"Oh yeah, he is but it's ok, unless he crashes." I said trying to act confident, and also relieved that Reid did this with everyone and wasn't just trying to scare me.

"Ha ha, yeah that's true, but I doubt he'll crash so it'll be ok. Alright I was calling to tell him to stop driving so fast but if you're ok with it then it's ok, alright see ya." Paul said hanging up.

I was surprised that was the reason he had called and wanted to call him back to tell him I took my word back but I couldn't seem like such a wuss. I turned to give Reid his phone and saw he had a smug smile. It seemed as if he heard the whole conversation and was laughing at me.

"Sooo" he said making the word longer than it is, "You don't mind me going fast huh?"

"No, I don't" I said acting indifferent.

"Ok then" he said and with that he sped up even more.

Now we were going at like 85 miles per hour and I couldn't even feel the car vibrating, all I could feel was my body being pushed back into the back of my seat.

"Um Reid, I said I was ok with your speed form before, but it didn't mean you could go at full speed" I pointed out grabbing on to the seat for dear life.

"You said I could go as fast as I wanted just that I couldn't crash, and i'm not crashing so it's fine" he said with a grin.

At that moment I got so mad. I wanted to hit him or something, so I threw the phone at him as hard as I could. He dodged it and it just made me more mad.

"I'll stop if you want?" he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah on one condition" he said with a smile, still looking forward on to the road.

I knew he had a trick up his sleeve,"What is it?"

"You have to go on a date with me" he said now turning to look at me straight ni the eye.

"NO! And keep your eyes on the road, you dumb ass!" I said not believing what he had just said.

He turned around to face the road again, trying not to laugh, obviously at my reaction.

"So I can speed up more, right?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

He answered me by steeping on the gas pedal to make the car go faster. Now we were probably going at 100 miles per hour but I had shut my eyes and I dared not open them.

"C'mon just say you will go on a date with me and i'll slow down" he said.

"No, I don't want to!" I said with my eyes still shut.

Just then his phone started to ring again, and I immeadiatly took it away from him and answered.

"He-hello?" I answered.

"Hey Sapphire, are you ok? Reid is going too fast" it was Tyler this time.

"No, he won't slow down until I agree on something with him."

"Here, give him the phone."

Reid already had his hand stretched out for the phone, so I gave it to him.

"Yeah, what's up baby boy?" he said.

I couldn't hear what Tyler said but I could tell that Reid didn't like it one bit. He slowed down a lot compared to how he was going and hung up the phone. For the rest of the ride we were both quite.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

When we arrived I didn't want to be waiting in the car for the rest to get to the dorms with Reid, so I got out of the car and sat on the hood of the car. Reid stayed in the car for a while but then came out and joined me by sitting next to me. I was going to complain but he laid down and pulled out his ipod and put it on,on full blast. I just sat there listening to his music too because of how loud it was. He was listening to The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars. I like this song a lot so I started to sing along, but not loud so he wouldn't hear me. I even turn the other way so he wouldn't see me.

"You have a nice voice, did you know that?" he said, he obviously took his ear phones out to see if I was singing.

"Thanks for the flattering words, but I know I suck at singing" I said annoyed that he had heard me singing.

"No really, i'm not doing it so you like me, I am honestly saying it because its true."

"Ha! Right."

"You want to hear someone who sucks at singing? I suck at singing" he said with a smile as if he was remembering something.

"Yeah, whatever" I said thinking I would actually want to hear him sing a song.

"Alright I've got an idea" he said looking at me directly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We go to Nicki's tomorrow with the gang and we sing on stage to see who is better?" he suggested.

"That's crazy! But ok i'll do it" I said without even thinking it twice.

By then we saw the lights of Tyler's truck coming from behind. We both jumped off of the car to greet them. Right after Tyler parked his Hummer Calub's convertible pulled in. Reid went up to Tyler and gave him a bro hug, then he playfully socked Paul in the arm and then did had some weird hand shake where they bump shoulders. he just said hello to Trissa and then went to say hi to Calub and his girlfriend. I just hugged everyone and said goodnight. I was about to leave but Reid took my hand and led me back to the group who was still talking.

"Hey guys Sapphire and me made a bet" he said still holding my hand witch I didn't try pulling away.

"What did you bet?" asked Tyler interested.

"That tomorrow we are going to go to Nicki's."

"And?" asked Calub.

"Well we are each going to sing a song."

"Why?" asked Tyler confused at the randomness.

"Because she says shes a horrible singer and I say she isn't because I heard her sing but she won't believe me. So I told her I sang worst and she didn't believe me, again. So we made a bet that we are each going to sing a song and we will let the people and you guys be the judges of that." he explained.

"That sounds like fun" Trissa and Sarah said.

"Oh yeah and if she looses, like if you say she's a better singer than me than she has to go on a date with me" he said with bis grin.

"What I never said that!" I said pulling my hand away from his.

"Really? I thought you did" he said mocking me.

"But just to show you how confident I am, i'll except your challenge."

"Alright then, see ya tomorrow, Babe" he said walking away.

"Hey!" I yelled after him.'How dare he call me Babe! Who does he think he is!' I yelled in my head. "Alright guys I'm going to call it a day, see ya."

"Oh wait I just got a text, they cancelled tomorrow's classes too, but it doesn't say why." said Trissa.

"I guess we can all sleep in then" added Paul.

"Yeah alright, but I'm still going to call it a day, I mean I have to take care of my voice for tomorrow, so I can loose" I said and everyone laughed.

"Alright, goodnight Sapphire" Tyler said.

"See ya" I said walking into the dorm building.

It was dark inside but you could still see where you were going. I got to my room, went inside, changed into my pajamas, laid down on my bed and knocked out.

I woke up the next day and felt really good. My bruises didn't hurt anymore and I could move about without them bothering me. It was around noon when Trissa woke up, I wonder what time the rest went to sleep. She got up went to the restroom and then asked me if I wanted to go get something to eat in town. I said yeah and got ready to go out.

We were outside getting in to my car when Reid was coming from I don't know where.

"Hey Reid! Want to come with us? We are going in to town to get something to eat" Trissa said getting out of the car to greet Reid. And she didn't even ask me if she could invite him!

"Yeah sure" he said looking at me and waving. It seemed he knew I didn't want him to come and came on purpose.

"I guess we have company?" I asked Trissa.

"Yeah Reid is coming with us."

"Hey, how's it going, Sapphire?" Reid asked looking at me form the rearview mirror.

"Oh, so you do know my name? Good to know. It's going swell" I said with a tone of annoyment.

"That's good to know too. Are you ready for later?" he asked.

"Yeah and I think I should be saving my voice for _later_, so let's not talk cause you should too." I said.

Trissa was quiet for the whole ride. She didn't say a word and she's usually very talkative around anyone. We got to a little place where it had a lot of restaurants. We all decided to stop by at Wendy's. We all ordered the same thing and went to eat at a table that was by a window. We ate in silence until Trissa broke the silence.

"How did you even hear her sing, Reid? I haven't even heard her and she's practically 24/7 with me." Trissa asked.

"Oh, um last night I was listening to my ipod really loud while we waited for you guys to arrive and when I took of my earphones I heard her singing and I liked her voice and I told her but she didn't believe me." he explained.

"Cool, I'm really excited to hear you both sing."

By then we were all done eating and I decided to get up and leave to the car. They followed right after me. We decided to go shopping for things we needed at the dorms. So we went to Sears. There I decided to look for some clothes too. I told Trissa to come with me because I needed her opinion as a girl, Reid came along too even though I told him not to.

"Hey how about this shirt? It's cute" pointed out Trissa.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't look good on me and anyways it shows too much and it's practically see through!" I explained declining her offer.

"I agree with Trissa, it is cute and I think It would look good on you too" Reid said.

"I wasn't talking to you, Reid" I said, ignoring him.

I kept on looking for some clothes. I liked a shirt and some pants, so I took them. By now we had all split to get what we needed or wanted. I was looking at the section that had computers when Reid popped out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me.

"Sorry" he said laughing his ass off,"But I thought maybe you would like this" he said between laughs.

I looked at what he was holding up and it was a skirt.

"Well I don't like it, it's ugly!" I lied, I really thought it was cute. It was black and it actually wasn't short. It was like about 3 inches or less shorter than the knee.

"C'mon I know you like it. You should get it for later, so you can wear it." he said.

"Fine!" I said giving up and taking the skirt from him.

He smiled and left to look for his stuff. I was annoyed, but at the same time happy that I had found something cute to wear. Well Reid did, but whatever. It took me half an hour to look for everything I needed. I got soap, shampoo, clothes, safety kit, and a new backpack for school. The one I have is falling apart. I went to pay for my stuff and when I was done I went to look for the rest. I found Trissa in the lingerie section and Reid in the games section. He had bought himself some new biker gloves and a jacket, I thought was actually pretty cool.

We left and got back to the dorms by 6. We just had enough time to take a shower and get ready to go, so we did so. By 7 o'clock we had all met up in front of the dorms. Everyone was there except Calub he was doing something with his mom, but would be at the showdown. I took Trissa and Sarah with me. Tyler took Reid and Paul with him. We got to Nicki's at like 7:15 so we ate something while Calub got there and it was time to sing. We were supposed to sing at 8. By the time Calub got to Nicki's it was 7:40. I was beginning to get really nervous that I kept tapping my feet. Tyler noticed it and just gave me a reassuring smile that made me feel better. Reid was supposed to go first, but I just wanted to get it over with so I went first.

I got on to the stage. Everyone had their eyes on me now and it was quiet because they wanted only the singer's song to be heard. Then the song that I had requested the band, who was going to play our songs, started to play filling the room with that song.

_"Miss independent_

_ Miss self-sufficient_

_ Miss keep your distance_

_ Miss unafraid_

_ Miss out of my way_

_ Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_ Miss on her own_

_ Miss almost grown_

_ Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_ So, by keeping her heart protected_

_ She'd never ever feel rejected_

_ Little miss apprehensive_

_ Said ooh, she fell in love " _

I had everyone attention and I was getting very nervous.

_"What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_ Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_ Surprise, It's time_

_ To feel what's real_

_ What happened to Miss Independent?_

_ No more the need to be defensive_

_ Goodbye, old you_

_ When love is true_

_ Miss guarded heart_

_ Miss play it smart_

_ Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

_ But she miscalculated_

_ She didn't want to end up jaded_

_ And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_ So, by changing her misconceptions_

_ She went in a new direction_

_ And found inside she felt a connection_

_ She fell in love."_

Now I was getting the hang of it and having fun, so I just finished it off. Reid looked pretty happy to go up on stage.

When he passed each other while I was getting off the stage and he was getting on he said " There is no way I'm going to loose, the bet" and gave me a pat on the shoulder.

I was worried that might be true because I actually didn't sing that bad, but I shook it out of my head when I heard the music start to play to the song he was going to sing, everyone started to cheer. It was Better than me by Hinder.

_"I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed_

_Where your nightgown used to be_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_While looking through your old box of notes_

_I found those pictures I took_

_That you were looking for_

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose_

_That time at the mall_

_You and me in the dressing room_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_

_Wish I never would've said it's over_

_And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older_

_Cause we never really had our closure_

_This can't be the end_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_(And I think you should know this)_

_(You deserve much better than me)_

He really sang really good. Even though I didn't want to win because of the date, I didn't want to loose either.

"Good job both of you" said the owner of Nicki's, "now for the voting."

"Thanks" we both said and went to take our spots on stage.

"Alright who thought Reid was the better singer?" the owner asked.

There was a roar in the room, that sort of made my ears buzz.

"Alright, Now who thinks Sapphire did better?"

Now my ears were really buzzing.

"Fuck" I said out loud on accident while Reid was actually laughing.

"Looks like you won Sapphire" they both said, but Reid with a grin.

"Yeah I see, but it's not over yet, we still need to ask the gang, bro" I said hoping they would say he was better than me.

So we walked over to them and they congratulated us both and then me again for winning.

"Alright guys this is these are the true votes, who do you guys vote for?" I asked.

"Um sorry Saf, but I vote for Reid" Trissa said.

"Me too" agreed Sarah.

"Well, I have to disagree, I think Sapphire was better" Calub said.

"Yeah I disagree too, Sapphire was awesome" said Paul.

"Well it's up to you baby boy,what do you say?" Reid asked.

"Um, sorry but I agree with...um...the guys" Tyler said and I was sure he was just trying to help Reid go on a date with me.

"Oh well it looks like I've won a bet and a date" Reid said facing me.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" I said and turned to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

I left Nicki's really pissed, I totally forgot that I had brought Trissa and Sarah with me when I drove off. But when I realized it I remembered that Tyler's Hummer was for five people so he could take them and Calub could take Sarah with him. I got to the dorms right away, I hadn't noticed I was going over the speed limit. I got off of the car and went straight to my room and went to 10:30 Trissa got to the room. She woke me up when she was opening the door.

"Hey, you're back" I said sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm back, hey why did you leave like that? Everyone was worried, even Reid. We all saw you drive off and you were going at like 50 miles per hour when you were supposed to be going at 30." she said.

"Sorry, but I am really mad about having lost the bet and having to go on a date with Reid" I said laying back down.

"But he's so cute!" Trissa said which annoyed me a bit.

"You do know you have a boyfriend right and he's best friends with Reid too, right?" I said.

"Yeah, I know that. If I didn't know better I would say your jealous" she said smiling at the thought of it.

"HA! Never!" I said. But I never really had thought of it. Did I hate _him_, or did I just hate the fact that he was like that with every other girl and not just me? I decided to not think about that and just go to sleep.

The next day I woke up around six and went to take a shower and got ready for school. I was done by 7 and decided to wake Trissa up because she hadn't put her alarm and I was worried she might sleep in. By 7:30 we were both ready so we went down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. There we bumped into Paul and we talked until it was time to go to class. Not until it was time to go to class that I realized that today was my first day at the school.

I was too busy thinking how the classes would be that I didn't see where I was going. I bumped into someone. When I looked up to apologize I saw that the person looked familiar. It was Fedrick.

"Oh hey Fedrick, what are you doing here?" I asked while looking if I had dropped something like it always happens in movies.

"Hey, Sapphire, right? I come here now so I guess we are going to see each other more often." he said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah that sounds good, do you want to hang out with us while you find people you are more comfortable?"

"Sure, but are your friends ok with it?" he said looking towards Trissa.

"Yeah, c'mon let's go find our classes, see if we have any that are the same." I said leading away towards the classes.

I found my first class and it turned out to be his first class too so we walked in together. We found some nice seats in the middle that weren't too high but not to low either. After like 2 minutes later Reid walked in to the classroom too. He saw me and came to sit next to me. I was annoyed by it but at the same time I saw happy he was sitting close to me so no one I didn't know sat ext to me. I usually get nervous when sitting next to someone I don't know.

The class was actually pretty interesting. Reid the whole class was just leaning back on his seat throwing papers at some guy with light brown hair. The guy kept turning around to see who it was but Reid would always just act casual and the guy would just turn back.

By the end of class he got up, turned around and asked who had been doing it. Everyone knew that if they ratted Reid out they would get in to trouble later so they just ignored the guy, but I wasn't about to let Reid get away with it so I told him.

"It was Reid" I said giving Reid a big evil grin and walking away. I wasn't afraid of anyone and specially not Reid.

"Thanks sweet heart" tha boy said walking up to Reid.

"Don't call me that" I said moving out of his way and out of the classroom.

Fedrick was waiting for me because during class we saw that we hadthe same next class. We walked into the class and it was different then the other one this one had desk facing each other in little squares for like groups. Both Fedrick and me sat in one and again Reid walked into the classroom and sat with us, but this time with Tyler. I was happy to see Tyler and to know I had him in a class too. I greeted him with a hug and sat back down.

"Hey aren't you the guy from the cabin?" said Tyler noticing Fedrick who was reading the paper the teacher was passing out.

"Yeah" he said putting down to shake hands.

"Fedrick was it?" said Reid ignoring his hand.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well welcome" Tyler said with a very sweet smile.

After class was me and Fedrick split because we had different classes, but Reid followedme because just my luck we had the same class had Sociology next so he had to go a different way so we said bye and left. While we were walking to class Reid decided to talk.

"Hey Sapphire, you know you can't ignore the fact that you have to go on a date with me right?" he said and even though I wasn't looking at him I knew he had that stupid grin of his pasted on his face.

"Yes I know" I said picking up my speed. I just wanted to get away from him but life just didn't want me to, apparently.

"So when do you want to go out and where?" he asked.

"I don't care, you pick!" I said walking into our next class.

We sat down next to thw window this time.

"How about this weekend at the river next to Calub's cabin?" he said looking out the window.

"Why next to a river, that's wierd" I said without thinking.

"Well I don't want to be in a crowded place and I don't want a diner date, those are boring" he said looking at his desk.

"And you would know a lot about that, right? ...with all your dates" I said mumbling the last part.

"Ye- huh?" he said not hearing the last part.

"Nothing I said it was fine!" I said so that he wouldn' think I said anything weird.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really" I said, now turning my whole attention to the teacher who was talking about the causes of wars and ou stupidity on trying to stop them our way.

"Alright so tomorrow i'll pick you up at six so we can get there and have all Saturday" he said, with a cute smile I couldn't help but smile back to.

"Alright fine."

After this class was lunch so Trissa kept texting me asking where I wanted to meet up. I told her not to text me while in class but as always she didn't answer. When I took out my phone to text her back Reid took my phone away.

"Hey that's my phone" I hissed at him so that the teacher wouldn't hear me.

"Yeah I know and your not supposed to have it out in class" he said opening it.

"Hey what are you going to do?" I said trying to take it away from him, but he was to fast for me.

He started calling a number that I didn't recognize. Then he called another phone numer and then went to my contacts section and put in two phone numbers.

"Hey whose is that?" I asked finally taking it away.

"My number and Tylers" he said, " I need to call you tomorrow and Tyler is always worried about you so I called him so he can have your number and I put his number incase you need help you can call him."

"So then why did you put yours?" I asked putting my phone away before the teacher saw it.

"So whenever you feel lonely you can call me."

"Don't worry I don't get lonely and if I did I wouldn't call you, that's for sure." I said.

Then class was over and I had texted Trisssa to meet me in the front of the school. She was there waiting for me with Paul. I hadn't noticed but Reid was behind me. We walked to the cafeteria and we saw Calub with Sarah, Tyler and Fedrick so we went to sit with them. Then when we were done I headed of to find my class so that I wouldn't get lost. I found it and I still had time so I went to the restroom. It took me forever to find it but I finally did. I went in and used it and when I came out to wash my hands I saw something really weird. There was blood on one of the sinks. I went to see it and it looked fresh, so I looked on the floor and ther was a trail of blood to one of the stalls.

I went to the stall and opened it but nothing was there, but then I saw it was a prank someone had left. On the wall it said in red ink,that looked like blood, "Ha you fell for it, dumbass" and I had to give it to them. They had me scared to death I was going to find a dead person or something. So after that little incident I went to my class because the bell rang.

Thankfully I didn't have Reid in this class, but I did for the next one that was swimming, I hate having to swim with guys. But the good thing about the next class was that I had Trissa and Sarah to hang out with, that way I didn't have to hang out with the guys because I had everyone in my next class even Fedrick, who was getting along with the boys just fine. But I did have Tyler for this class so that's cool.

This class went by fast, so now it was swimming. I looked forward to the swimming part but just not that we had to share the pool with the guys or be in the same room as the guys, the pool is inside.

The good thing about the lockers for girls is that everyone had a room with a shower and changing room. So I changed into my bathing suit and went out to find Trissa and Sarah who were already in there bathing suits and ready to go. We stepped out into the pool area and the instant Trissa saw Paul she ran to him. I was expecting her to slip or something or more like wanting to see her slip because it was funy how she just ran to him, but she didn't.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Paul asked her.

"It was great but now it even better cause I'm with you" she said and from the corner of my eye I saw Reid act as if he was gagging. I thought it was so funny that I laughed and everyone turned to look at me weird, except Reid who was laughing with me.

Then I decided to ask if anyone wanted to race me in swimming freestyle. They all laughed and said that was Calub's swim, but I wasn't about to let it pass.

"Alright then lets swim, I need a bit of a challenge anyways." I said walking towards the pool.

"Fine, but please don't cry afterwards cause I'm not going to go easy on you cause you're a girl" he said.

"Don't worry I won't" I said with a smile.

We got ready in our positions and waited for Paul to tell us when to start. Paul said go and we both took of. He was in the lead in the beginning but then I started to catch up. I could hear all the cheers form the other students and all the guys were cheering for Calub and all the girls for me. I wasn't sure if it was because I was winning or because Calub was winning but the guys started to cheer for Calub ever more. It was almost done when I felt something grab me from the bottom. I started to panic and flailing my arms everywhere. I couldn't breath I felt like something or someone was choking me. After that everything just went black and I passed out.

When I woke up I was in someones arms. It felt as if they were holding me as if I was slipping away. When I opened my eyes I saw it was Reid. I was surprised but I felt very safe. I closed my eyes and remembered what happened and sat up right away.

"What happened? Who pulled me?" I asked.

"No one pulled you, but it sure looked like it" explained Trissa.

"But I felt it, someone pulled me down hard so I panicked" I said sure that what I felt wasn't a pigment of my imagination.

"We believe you" said Reid and Calub.

They had a worried look on there face. "What's wrong,guy?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just something doesn't seem right that's all.

"What?"

"Well explain later" they said and helped me up.

Sarah and Trissa led me to my room in the locker rooms so i could change. I changed and while I was changing I saw something weird on my legs and waist. I had marks like if something like a rope had been tied on to me very tightly and for a long time. I had bruises on those spots. I knew I didn't imagine that I had been pulled, but I didn't think it was that hard.

When I got out I showed the girls and they told me I should show the guys. I decided that would be the best thing to do too. So when we met up withthe guys again I showed them the bruises I had and they looked even more worried than before.

"Um...you sure you didn't have those from before?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah I'm sure I didn't have them before" I said annoyed that they wouldn't say anything,"Hey where's Fedrick anyways?"

"Oh he left right after to came to" said Paul.

"Alright I'll leave you guys I want to go lay down a bit" I said walking to my car.

"Wait!" Reid yelled after me,"Give me a ride, yeah?"

"Sure, c'mon" I said waving my hand towards me as a signal for him to follow me to my car.

We walked to my car and I was about to get in when he was like,"Can I drive? I want to take you somewhere."

I really didn't feel like driving so I said yeah. He took the keys and the wheel. He turned to me before we drove off and smiled but not one of his usual smiles, but a sweet one.

"Are you ok Reid, you don't seem yourself" I said.

"Yeah, it's just I'm gonna show you something and I don't want you to tell anyome I told you, specially Calub. Do you promise?" he said almost pleading.

"Yes I promise" I said reassuringly to him.

"Alright then, dont freak out alright? Nothing is going to happen, just hold on."

"Um what do you mean Reid?" I asked kinda nervous.

"You'll see" he said and took the car out of the schools parking lot.

I was kinda worried with the way he was acting but he was always acting weird so I forgot about it until I saw the lights signaling there was a cliff to the ocean. He was going just as fast as last time so I started to panic.

"Um Reid I don't know if you know but um there's a cliff ahead and if you keep going at this speed you're not going to be able to stop it before we go over" I said feeling a knot form in my stomach.

"Yeah, I know that is why I said hold on" he said picking up speed.

"REID!" I shouted.

"It's going to be okay" he said turning to smile at me. I saw his eyes and they weren't their usual blue color they were black. And not only was the iris black but so was the stuff around the iris that is usually white. His whole eye was black.

"Reid what is wrong with your eyes? AND SLOW DOWN FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

"It's going to be okay" he said and now we were barely yards away from the edge of the cliff.

"NO WE ARE NOT, STOP!" I said shouting at the top of my lungs and holding on tighter to the seat. I was getting really scared now. I could feel tears beginning to slide down my face as I closed my eyes. "PLEASE STOP REID!" I said and at that moment I opened my eyes and saw we were at the tip but then something weird happened. My eye vision went kind of weird and next thing I know we were off the cliff but we weren't falling. We just fell back where we were when I started to yell my head off.

"Wait, Sapphire can you do magic too?" Reid said looking at me weird.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes are pitch black like mine were a couple of seconds ago" he said.

"Really? Wait but how did we not fall? I clearly saw us ride off the cliff and now we are half a mile away from it" I started to get confused.

"I will explain that is why I wanted to show you that so I could explain it and you wouldn't think I was crazy."

"Um, I don't think you're crazy,I think I am" I said not understanding what had just happened.

"No you are not crazy, what you saw really happened and whar you felt in the pool when you were swimming was real too, but neither of us knows how to tell you that, that was done by magic. We were trying to make you forget it but couldn't. We tried using our magic to make you forget but we couldn't, something is blocking your mind." he explained.

"Magic? Are you for real?" I said feeling it was all a dream from all the stress I have been going through.

"Yes, I know it sounds stupid and out of this world but it's true. I mean how do you explain the cliff thing then?" he said pointing towards the cliff that was half a mile away when we had gone off of it not to long ago.

"Um I don't know! I'm confused right now Reid!" I said getting frustrated.

"I know and I understand but you have got to listen to me and believe me" he said grabbing me from the shoulders and making me turn around to face him.

"Alright, but you really expect me to believe we just did magic back there? I mean really? Do you know how weird and stupid that sounds. Do you really know what that would mean adn what people would think and...and...and you know what they will say ab-" I was cut of by something soft and warm on my lips. Reid kissed me.

"Now will you shut up and listen?" he said when he pulled away.

I just nodded from the shock that he had actually shut me up with a kiss. Not only that it was my first kiss! What the heck was he thinking by doing that?

"Alright, now" he said staring at me,"Long ago there was 5 families and those 5 families had the ability to do magic and they were called witches so then there came a time when they hunted those witches down, but only one was killed. The rest survived and from then on every generation of boys from those families have powers. Those four families that were left are my my family and Calub's and Tyler's and Paul's. So now today when you drowned we found out that that other family we thought to have died did not. And the person whoever it is that is from that family knows you have powers and wants them that is why they tried to kill you. Those marks you have aren't just any marks they are marks that are left behind when someone tries to take someones powers away. And for the same reason they tried to take them away I think they awoke your powers" he explained everything. It sounded crazy but I believed him.

"So you mean to say I'm one of you guys?"

"No that's not possible because only boys can be witches, but you have similar powers, that's for sure." he said giving me a smile.

"What?"

"Do you want to see some more power?" he asked.

"Yeah, cause I'm still confused."

When I said that he got out of the car and raised the car up in the air with me by just moving his hands, he didn't even touch the car. He put it down and I got off. For the next half an hour he showed me what he could do which was pretty much anything. He even showed me how to use my own power. All I had to do was think of what I wanted to do and just do it. It was fun.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 _

The next day I woke up and saw that Trissa was asleep. They had once more for some reason cancelled classes and it wasn't even cold. I didn't mind though, I got to sleep in. Using all that magic last night had worn me out. Reid asked me not to tell anyone about my powers because it might be dangerous to let anyone know after what happened yesterday. I agreed. Then I remembered that I had a date with him today. Maybe we could talk more about our powers.

I got ready for the day and went outside to get some fresh air. I went to sit under a tree that was close to the school. I was laying on it almost falling asleep when Fedrick came to sit next to me.

"Hey Sapphire, how's it going?" he asked me very kindly.

"Um, I guess fine, how about you? How's it going for you?" I said while thinking that it was actually going great for me.

"Um better than before, I feel like I have more energy now. But how are you from yesterday's incident?" he said.

"Well I'm much better but I got some bruises as if something like an octopus was holding me down" I said pulling my pants up and showing him the marks I had.

"That looks like it hurt" he said eying the marks as if he recognized them, but he saw me looking at him and looked away.

"Yeah it did, a lot, at that moment though. I don't feel anything now" I explained.

"That's good" he said getting up.

"You're leaving that fast?"

"Yeah, I've got to go to town for some stuff and I need to take the bus so it leaves in like 10 minutes so I have to hurry so I can take it into town."

"I'll take you into town if you want?" I offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks I appreciate it" he said walking towards the cars. I went inside real quick to leave Trissa a note and to get my keys.

When I got back out he was already waiting for me by my car.

"Alright I'm ready" I said getting into the car. He followed me and we left.

"So where off to?" I asked once we were in the main street.

"Could we go to someones house first, before we go into town?"

"Yeah sure. But do you want to drive? So that you don't have to guide me all the way there" I asked pulling over.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah, for sure. Here take it" I said getting out of the car and leeting him take while I took the passengers seat. "Can I just ask where we are going, like whose house is it?"

"Yeah, it's my father's house. I want you to meet him and I want him to meet you. Do you want to?"

"Yes, of course I would like to meet your father."

He smiled and nodded, the he turned the car back on and headed for a small hidden road. I had never seen the road he went into right now. He kept going for about 3 miles until we came to a bridge. He crossed the bridge and after for about a mile we came across something that kinda looked like a forest. It was filled with big tall green trees.

"Wow this is a very beautiful place, but um how much more do we have to go? It's cause I don't think my car will last any longer" I explained admiring the view.

"Oh don't worry about the car, but um we are going to have to start walking in about half a mile because the car won't fit through the trees then."

"Oh ok, that's alright. I would like to walk through this place on foot anyways" I said.

After about 7 minutes he stopped the car and parked it in between two trees and got out.

"Follow me" he said opening my door for me.

I followed him and after about 5 minutes of walking we arrived at what I believed to be the house he wanted to come to. It was an old house that looked like a cabin. It was all made of wood. I could hear how it shook to the wind and how it creaked because it the cold weather. I have to admit it kinda freaked me out so I kept close to Fedrick while we walked to the door.

He knocked and when no one answered he just told me to wait where I was while he went to see if the back door was open. He left and then came back telling me to follow him through the back. I did and we went in. It was surprisingly warm inside the house and you couldn't hear the wind or creaks like I expected to.

He then led me up to the second floor where he asked me to wait until he asked his father if I could come in.

"Um Sapphire?" he said coming out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Yes? Does he not want to see me?" I asked.

"No, it's not that but um I need to ask you for a big favor" he said looking me straight in the eye.

"Ok, what is it?"

"You cannot tell anyone about what I'm about to show you or tell you in the room, ok?" he said very seriously without the kindness in his voice or eyes.

"Yeah, I promise I won't" I said getting really nervous at what I might see.

"Alright then come in" he said grabbing my hand.

I walked into the room and saw there was a bed and a couple of sofas. I didn't see anyone until he made me turn towards a wheelchair that was by the window, that was across the room. He led me to the person in the wheel chair. When he turned the person around I had to try really hard not to look away. The man on the chair was literally deteriorating, while still alive.

"Um, this is my father Sapphire, he is 42 years old, but as you can see looks as if he is 100 or more. He had the ability to use magic but the magic ages you so he got addicted and aged a lot. I am the next generation, but I don't age. Something happened to my generation so I don't age. But even though now I can use my power as much as I want without getting old I need more, but I can't get it from my old man because then the aging curse will be mine too and I don't want that. I want the guys powers but I need your help to get to them."

"B-but."

"Remember when I told you that I knew Calub, that we were something of old friends? Well our families were, back then. But my family was hunted down and our ancestor killed but they didn't kill his son. So the generation went on, but now I hate them for not ever helping my ancestors. So I want to take away there powers as a punishment to what they did."

"But, what if they couldn't and anyways they have nothing to do with their ancestors decisions. They are different people, how do you know they wouldn't have helped you. I mean they have been so nice to you why can't you just tell them about your powers and be the old friends you used to?" I said afraid he might kill them.

"You know, you don't sound to surprised that I have powers. Don't you think that crazy?"

'Shit!' I thought to myself.

"Did you know that they have magical powers?"

"No, but but..."

"You're not going to tell them about me or my father right?"

"But they might we-"

"You promised you wouldn't!" he said pushing me up against the wall with his hand on my throat. He was choking me, I couldn't breath and his grip was too strong just to try and get out on my own, so I did the only thing I could. I used my powers so I could get free.

"Wait?" he said dumbfounded.

"Did you really think you were the only one who was hidding something?" I said raising my voice which caused me to cough. "And let me tell you I am sorry but I cannot keep my promise from before. I can't let you hurt my friends!"

"Oh really? The only reason why I am surprised is because I thought yesterday at the pool I had sucked every drop of power you had but I see I did not. You're stronger that I thought." He said walking towards me extending his hand.

I thought he was reaching for me but then I was tenticles coming out of his hand. They were long and looked like octupus tenticles. They reached out for me. I ran for it but he closed the door with his magic and locked it. I couldn't get out and he was getting closer. I was so scared I forgot I had powers too, but then I remembered. I ran to the window and jumped out and landed safely on the floor. I ran to my car but before I got to my car I was grabbed by the tenticles. I tried to use my powers to get free but the more I used it the more power it drained me of. I started to feel really weak and I was about to pass out when I saw Reid running towards me.

"Sapphire! Sapphire! Sapphire!" is all I heard before, like always, I passed out.

When I woke up I was in a car, but it wasn't mine. When my eye sight was better I noticed I was in Tyler's truck.

"What happened? Where are we going?" I asked feeling the car moving.

"To the hospital, you are in a pretty bad shape" said Reid patting my head. It was on his lap for some reason.

I felt pretty dizzy and weak. I didn't even have the energy to try to move my head.

We got to the hospital and Reid carried me down. I was too weak to even try and protest. They went inside and told the lady I was in a pretty bad shape. They brought out one of those rolling bed and took me in. I was led into a room where they have me a shot that knocked me out because the world went black again.

When I woke up again and I was in a small room with an annoying beeping noise.

"What the heck is that noise? Turn it off!" I sort of yelled.

"Hey, you're awake" said Tyler coming to my side.

"Hey Tyler, where am I? And what is that annoying beeping? And where is the rest of the guys?" I asked.

"Wow, Sapphire calm down. Reid went to get something to eat and um...um..."

"What don't you want to tell me Tyler?" I ordered.

"Um, its nothing important it's just um...um..."

"Tyler! Tell me!" I demanded.

"Um, well..."

At that moment Reid walked in with Paul and the girls.

"Oh my god are you ok Sapphire? Are you in pain?" asked Trissa coming over to grab my hand.

"I'm fine, thanks."

I could see that Sarah had a weird look on her face. "What's wrong, Sarah?"

"Oh, um nothing. How are you?" she said putting on a fake smile. I could tell she had been crying and then it occured to me.

"Where's Calub?" I asked.

"He's um, he's..." started Paul.

"He's in a comma, right now" Reid answered looking at the floor. I think it was the first time that I've seen Reid look that sad.

"What! What do you mean in a comma? How?" I said feeling a pain in my chest.

"Yeah he was the only one strong enough to take Fedrick on and well lets just say Fedrick was still stronger. He ordered us to get away form there. We had no other option, you would have died if we didn't bring you. You weren't just getting weak because your powers were being drained, you were bleeding because of how tight those things were grabbing you." Reid said almost shouting at me because he was on the edge of tears.

"So you mean to say Calub is in comma because of me?" I said realizing it was all my fault.

"NO!" all of them answered.

"It's not your fault, he chose to do that" said Tyler holding my hand showing me he wasn't just saying it to make me feel good.

"But if it weren't for my stupidity! He wouldn't be like that right now!"

"IT"S NOT YOUR FAULT!" Reid shouted at me.

"Calm down Reid," said Paul hugging Reid who was shaking from trying to hold back tears, "but he is right Sapphire, it's not your fault. No one would have thought that Fedrick wanted to kill us all, he seemed like a pretty cool guy to us."

"Yeah he did" both Trissa and Tyler said.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

A week went by and I was let out of the hospital. Calub still hadn't waken up from the comma and everyone was getting worried. I was beginning to fear something bad was going to happen to him.

Once I was out of the hospital I went to the dorms to go get some stuff so that I could go back to the hospital and change places with whoever was taking care of Calub at that moment. I went to my dorm and got my stuff and headed back out. I got into my car and went back to the hospital.

I went in the room Calub was in and found Sarah was taking care of him. I could tell she hadn't slept at all because her eyes were red. I told her I would take over but she wouldn't. I finally convinced her by telling her to go sleep in my car and if anything happened I would call her over. She went to my car to sleep and I was left alone with Calub.

While there by myself I got an idea. It was weird or more like daring but I decided to try it anyways. I went up to Calub and placed my hand over his head, just hovering over it. Then I used my powers to restore his. After about 2 minutes he started to sort of move and after another 2 he opened his eyes. Instead of feeling weak I actually felt good maybe even better than before. I called Sarah immediately and she called everyone else.

They got to the hospital in like 10 minutes. The doctors were surrounding and taking test and asking him questions. They said he was good as new, he was perfectly fine. The doctors were really surprised because they thought he would have died. Reid was happy Calub woke up, but he wouldn't stop looking at me. I guess he suspected what I did. I decided to step out of the room because it was getting really crowded.

"Hey Sapphire, hold up" it was Tyler.

"Yeah?"

"Um you were here when he woke up right? How did it happen?"

"Well it just happened, like magic" I said walking away.

I went to my car to get something to chew on like gum. I was there when I thought I saw Fedrick walk into the hospital. I went after him and found him going into another room that wasn't Calub's. When I looked in I saw it was his fathers. He was dead, the doctors were covering his dead body while Fedrick trashed the whole room. I actually felt bad for Fedrick. They were taking the body out so I ran into a room that was close by so that Fedrick wouldn't see me.

After he went by I ran to the Calub's room and told everyone what I had seen. They all thought that would probably cause him to want to go after them even more because his father was now dead.

"Guys, how about I go talk to him acting like I'm on his side. I could say that Calub died and that I decided to going him because I think he has the better chance of winning." I said trying to help.

"No!" Reid said right away,"You can't do that, I won't let you."

"What do you guys say?" I said turning to the rest ignoring Reid.

"I think that would be a good idea but then what if he finds out before we find a way to beat him and he hurts you?" pointed out Calub while sitting up on his bed.

"Yeah, but how else are we going to know what he is planing to do?" I asked.

"But can't there be another way?" asked Tyler.

"How about I go with Sapphire? That way if he finds out I'll be there to protect her" suggested Reid.

"No, then you'll get hurt too" I said not wanting Reid to come. If there was anyone I didn't want to get hurt was him.

"Who cares about me? No one does!" he said very mad.

"I do, that's who! I do, I would hate to see you get hurt so you are not coming with me!" I said and walked out. I left him in shock or someting because he didn't even move.

I went to my car and layed on my seat for a bit, while I decided what to say to Fedrick to convince him I was on his side. I was thinking really hard when there was a knock at my window. The person was none other than him, Fedrick. I opened my window unwillingly, he wouldn't try abything stupid in the open lika a hospital right?

"What do you want?" I said without even looking towards him.

"I want you to join me" he said. This was too easy.

"And?"

"Well I want you join to join me, as my girlfriend."

"Are you kidding me! You tried to kill me twice!" I yelled turning to face him now.

"No I did not, I just tried to make you human, so you wouldn't have to deal with the powers you had."

'Wait, does he actually think he took all of my powers?' I thought.

"Make me human? I was bleeding to death, Fedrick!"

"I know but that was not my fault, you were trying to get away to hard and you hurt yourself" he said in the calmest voice.

"Dude, I don't know what your problem is," I said shoving the door on to him and getting out,"But I don't think it mattered to you if I lived or died."

"It does it's just that if your in the way well lets just say I don't have time to think twice" he said with a small smile.

"Are you serious? And you want me to join you like that?" I said but then I noticed something really bad. Sarah and the guys had taken Calub out for a walk, I guess to get some fresh air. What they didn't know was that Fedrick was still here.

"Yeah, will you? Anyways why are you here in the hospital? And what are you looking at with those wide eyes?" he asked me. He was about to turn around and see them, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I kissed him.

I could tell they saw what I did because I saw from the corner of my eye Paul and Tyler pick Calub up and run inside. Trissa and Sarah followed but Reid stayed there just staring which made me really uncomfortable. I tried to pull away but now Fedrick was holding me close. I finally pulled away and straightened myself.

"Fine I'll join you on one condition" I said looking at Reid from the corner of my eye and signaling him to leave.

"What is it?"

"If anything at all happens, like a fight, you have to promise you will leave Reid Garwin alone."

"Do you have feelings for this Garwin guy?" he asked getting a little bit too serious for my liking.

"Maybe, but I'm on your side he'll hate me so what would it help anyways?" I said trying hard to sound good.

"Fine, I promise" he said, but he was crossing his fingers, which I didn't see.

I was happy with my progress. I got into my car and was about to leave when he got in and told me to drive to a restaurant. I was hungry but I didn't want to go with him.

We got to the restaurant and we ordered our food. After we got it we ate in silence and then left. He wanted to go out, but I said I was tired, so I dropped him of at his cabin and I went home.

When I got to the dormitories I saw Tyler's Hummer and Calub's convertible perked together so I guesses they let him out of the hospital. I was walking to my dorm when I bumped into Reid.

"Hey Saf? How was the kiss?" he asked.

"Um, better than yours" I said and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

"Why did you kiss him?"

"Well he was going to see you guys and then what would have happened?" I said defending myself.

"Why did you ask him that though?"

"What?" I said hoping he had not heard our conversation.

"I heard the whole conversation so don't act stupid" he said confirming my thought.

"Well...um...I just didn't have time to ask about everyone else, gosh don't feel so god damn special" I said pushing him out of the side and walking to my room.

"Is it true you might have feelings for me?" he said.

"What?" I said acting stupid. I was dreading he would ask me this.

"You told him you might feel something for me, is it true?"

"Maybe, maybe I was just trying to confuse him and maybe just maybe I knew you were listening and I said that on purpose so you would hear it" I said trying to sound smart.

"You wouldn't do that."

"Whatever, I have to go pack. He wants me go to live with him because he doesn't want me bumoing into any of you." I said and with that went into my room.

I went inside and let myself fall on to the bed. I was going to miss this. I was hoing to find Trissa and Sarah here, but I guess they were wherever Calub and Paul were. I packed and then left.

A week had gone by and I hadn't seen anyone, I hadn't even gone outisde. He had me like sort of of slave. He treated me well and everything but wouldn't let me out unless it was with him and I could on go up to where my car was and back. I felt so trapped, but everytime he would to town to go get the supplies I would go outside and use my magic. I got really good at it, and it seemed that the better I got at it the more power I got or maybe I got it back because I wa noticing Fedrick getting weaker as I got stronger but I didn't tell him anything.

One day after he came back from the store he came upstairs for me, thats where he kepted me. He told me it was time to attack, he had finally found the way to kill all four of them.

"But you said you weren't going to hurt Reid right?"

"You're still thinking of that? I thought by now you wouldn't care but of course, a promise is a promise after all."

He got ready and I got ready. Well I just put on a nice shirt with some jeans and tennis shoes. We left towards Nicki's, where he said there was a party been held for Paul's birthday. I didn't really want to see them again I had already gotten used to my loneliness and had given up on my hope for them to come for me.

We got to Nicki's and I think it was the first time he put attention to me because he made a face when he saw how I was dressed. His eyes went black and a black dress appeared on me. It was a little past the thigh. It also had some really nice flats to you with it and a black necklace with a spider on it.

We walked in to the party. I recognized that one guys Reid was throwing papers at during class. I was looking around and saw Trissa kissing Paul. I thought that was cute. I also saw Sarah and Calub kissing, but then I saw something really weird, well not weird but because he does this a lot but it took me by surprise. Reid was flirting with a girl and they seemed to be a couple. I went back to where Fedrick was and just stayed close to him.

"Hey can I dance with your girl?" the guy who Reid threw papers at asked Fedrick.

"It's up to her" he said.

"Sure" I said taking the guys hand.

He led me to the dance floor. We started to dance and I was actually having fun. I even started to giggle at some jokes he would say. He said this one funny joke that I just couldn't stop laughing. I was almost falling over and choking form the lack of air. But when I regained my balance I saw everyone was looking at me. Even Tyler, Calub, Trissa and the rest. I just smiled and nodded my head for them to continue. Everyone else went back to doing what they were doing.

"Was the joke that funny?" the curly haired boy asked.

"Yeah, Um i've got to go see ya round."

I went back with Fedrick and found him doing magic. He had locked or jammed all the doors and had started to let gas fill the room.

"What are y-"

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" he said and he grabbed my hand and took me to the car and left me there. He had transported us to the car.

"Wait! Can't I come with you?" I asked going after him.

"No, no you can't. You might get hurt and we can't afford that." he said and walked disappeared.

'Do you really think you're going to stop me that easily? Well think again tough guy. I'm not going to let you hurt my friends.'

I walked to the doors and unjammed them with my powers. The instent one was open people would run out coughing After I was done with all of them I went inside to see what was going on.

Everyone had their eyes pitch black. I tried to hide but I couldn't really bend or anything with the dress so I changed back. I was hididng under a table when I saw Paul fly across the room and hit the wall. Then I saw Calub throw a ball of I don't know what at fedrick. He caught it and threw it back, it made Calub fall backwards. I could hear Trissa and Sarah coughing, why didn't they get out. Then I saw the girl Reid was flirting with on the floor passed out. I picked her up and took her out. I don't know if they saw me or not I didn't care.

I went back in and I was ready to fight, against Fedrick of course. I went and saw he was beating Tyler really bad. I ran to Fedrick and tackled him. I was about to use something to bind him When he just flipped so he was on top. He touched the spider on my necklace and whispered something and I felt a sharp pain.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, it burned. Whatever that thing shot into my system it was burning like some sort of poison. I couldn't move, I was sort of paralyzed, but I could feel everything. I felt someone run to my side. It was Reid. He grabbed my hand and held it tight. His warmth felt really good on my cold hand. I started to feel like I was drifting off, but I couldn't, I needed to help.

I tried to sit myself up but I was too dizzy. Reid helped me up but once I was up I saw how Fedrick sent a blast towards Reid.

"No!" I said but it had already hit Reid. He was up against the wall he had been thrown to. I got really mad, I knew Fedrick wouldn't keep his promise,but it mad me boil inside. I think my anger was stronger than the pain cause I regained my energy and ability t move. I got as much power as I could muster together and threw it at Fedrick. He was thrown so hard backwards that he broke the wall when he hit it and still kept on going.

I ran over to Reid to see how bad he was and he was really bad. If he got a hit with even just half the force that one had he would definitely die. I was dragging him out when Fedrick came back in. He was already ready to aim. He aimed it at Tyler. I started to run to block it but I wasn't there in time but I didn't here the impact. I looked up and saw Calub had stopped it. He threw it back but Fedrick stopped it and threw it back with even more force which sent Calub flying out too.

This fight had to end and I was the last one standing.

"Fine Fedrick, it's just you and me now."

"Really? What can you do? You have no magic powers, I took them away remember?"

"Think again, I have my powers just as if you never took them so C'mon Bring It!" I said ready for anything except what happened.

He got his ball full of energy and was ready to throw it at me but he quickly threw it to the side to where Reid was and that is that last I saw of him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

I woke up in the hospital, again. I was in a room with a lot more people. I could hear a lot of familiar voices but I couldn't really distinguish to whom they belonged to. I was still sort of sleepy, but I could tell that there was someone standing over me.

"Hey Sapphire, are you ok?" asked someone whose voice sounded really familiar.

"Who is it?" I asked confused by all the bright light around me. I could only make out the persons shadow over me.

"Are you ok?" they asked again and at that I sat up at once. I knew that voice far too well, and I thought I would never hear it again.

"Reid?" I asked opening my eyes wider to be able to see.

"Yeah, that's me" he said and I could hear the smile on his face.

The first thing that came to mind was to hold him tight, close to me to know he was really there and not just my imagination, and I did. I thought I had lost him for good. When I let go I could tell I had taken him by surprise.

"But how? I thought you were dead. I could have sworn I saw you in the explotion" I said now being able to see the bruises he had and his broken arm.

"I transported myself out, remember that I have powers too" he said playfully socking me in the arm.

"Well good cause I thought you died and that was horrible."

"Yeah well I didn't, but you passed out afterwards because the ceiling caved in on you and Fedrick."

"Really? But what about the rest?"

"Well, Tyler is in a seperate room with just some small bruises and Paul, well he is enjoying the attention from Trissa, but um I have bad news about Calub." he said becoming very serious.

"What happened to Calub?" I said getting really worried.

"Um well I transported out before the hit from Fedrick hit me but Calub got in the way, that was what gave me enough time to get out, and he got hit."

"So where is he?"

"Um he dissapeared into thin air with Fedrick, I think so that he could take him away from all of us, but we haven't seen him since and you know Sarah she's dying."

"Wow, so you don't know anything about him?"

"No, nothing at all" he said trying to smile to make me feel good, but I knew he was worried as hell for Calub.

"Don't worry, he'll be ok. You'll see he will come back soon" I said getting a bad feeling inside when I said it.

Three days later I was let out of the hospital, but order to take rest. I didn't want to sleep all day but Reid was being really strict on me following the rules that he would come to the dorm just to see if I was resting. It was getting annoying but it was fun to see him everyday. He was also getting better from his bruises and his arm was bettertoo but he still needed to wear a cast so he didn't move it.

Everytime I would fall asleep I would have weird dreams, at first I thought they had to do with the medicine the hospital was giving me, because I had those dreams in the hospital too. I was getting visions of when I was small but visions of things I don't remember.

In the dream I am about 5 years old and my biological mother not my adoptive mother is giving me something. A piece of paper I think but it is folded. And in the dream I put away in a bag I had, but I put it in a hidden compartment it has. I remember that bag because I still have it but I put it away when my parents died and I was adopted. I remember giving the purse to my adoptive mother to put away but after she died to in a plain crash I don't know where she put it. I have a feeling it it is not nly a dream but something that actually happened but I forgot about.

So I decided to go back to my house for a while so I could look for that purse and see what the paper said because I feel like it is really important. I told Reid and he wanted to come with me but I didn't let him because that would be really awkward.

I left to my hometown the next day. I planned to take at least a week looking for the bag because the house was really big. When I got to the house it looked haunted, it hadn't been lived in for a year, since I left to Spencer's, but it looked like it hadn't been lived in for like ten years.

I walked into the house and felt a cold chill hit me. I had been scared of the house since my parents had been alive because it was so big and cold. So I went straight to my room. Of course it would be the same as I left it, but I still felt that something should have changed. I layed down and fell asleep for a while because I was tired from the ride. It was at least a six hour drive, and I didn't stopat all because I was scared.

After I ate and slept I decided to start looking for the purse. I had no idea where to start but I decided to start in the attic, that is usually where y mother put everything away. I had to clean it up forst though. So after about an hour of trying on my own I decided to us my magic and it went much faster. After that it only took me about an hour in a half to look at everything in the attic, but I didn't find it. I then went to my mothers room and looked everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Even under the tiles that my mom used to use o hide either money or letters.

Again I did not find anything and by now I was tired of looking but I did. I went to my dad's study next. It was still looked like it did before, I never did anything because I didn't want to have sad memories. So I looked everywhere, but again nothing. I was pretty annoyed I couldn.t find anything until I remembered that they had a safe somewhere in my room. So I went to my room to look for the safe. I looked under my bed, under loose tile, on the wall in my restroom, but I couldn't find it. Then I remembered that one day when I was coming home early from school I had caught my mom walking out of my room with something in hand. And I remembered that when I checked my room my closet door was open when I left it closed, but never before had it occured to me that the safe was there.

I ran to my closet and checked it but nothing. I guess she had just gotten some clothes from my closet that day. I decided to at least pick out some comfortable clothes. I was moving the clothes around when I saw something on the ceiling of the closet. I looked as if the wall paper had been torned of and the the wall had been painted over it to cover it up, but they didn't do a good gob, apperantly. I checked where the paint was and felt a sort of handel. I pulled on it and it brought down a box. It was still attached to the top it just slid down. I had to put a password in, and if I knew my parents well they would have the strangest passwords. One time I tried opening my fathers safe at work and it turned out to be "French fries," seriously french fries.

So I tried some weird stuff. At like around 12 am I was about to quit when I remembered that my mom had a dog names Rainbow when she was small that she loved. So I tried it but was wrong, but then I remembered she told me it was rainbow, but she also told me it was in a different language. The only bad thing is she didn't tell me which language. I only knew French, Italian, German and English and Spanish. So I tried Spanish first and it didn't work so I tried Italien and it didn't work, so then French and nothing so I tried German, but it wasn't that either so I gave up and went to eat something.

I went to sleep so I could have a fresh mind tomorrow. I actually had a dream about dream rainbows and that I knew all the languages but when I woke up I really didn't know all the languages. Then it hit me, I had spelled it wrong! I had put Arc en ceal, and it is arc en ciel. So I went back to the closet and I out it in and it opened. I was really happy to see that the purse was in there. I opened it and saw the paper. I had been damaged a lot because it was hard to read. I think the purse had been washed with it. I flattened it and started to read. I couldn't believe what I had just read could it be true. I couldn't believe it, is that really how it had happened?


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

I had to sit down to process what was going on. I couldn't believe my mom would do that to my father. My biological mother had always loved and said she loved my father. I had to look at the paper again to make sure I hadn't just been seeing things because I had just woken up, but no my mind had not being playing tricks on me. I had to read it aloud just to see if I got a different understanding or if saying it would change anything.

"Dear Sapphire, Someday you'll grow up and understand what this letter means. I am sorry that I don't have the guts to tell you personally, but hopefully when you grow up and go through what I went to I can tell you and you'll understand. I was in love, more than I had ever been before and I couldn't help what came next. I met him at work one day while going to the post office. Well we talked and so you'll know when you grow up. But the important thing is that John is not your father..."

I had to stop to process it a bit. Then I picked the paper up again and kept on reading.

"The man I met at the post office is your father. I didn't know at the time that he had powers, yes I know it sounds stupid even for you because you are a smart kid, but he had powers and I didn't know. I am letting you know who your real father is because I might have to send you off after I come back from work because of your powers. Also I want you to go looking for him if you need help with your powers. You might not have any because he told me only the first born son gets the powers but when you were in my stomach and in my arms after you were born I could feel the same thing I felt of your father and knew you would be like him too.

Sorry for not being able to tell you this face to face but I don't have the courage to see your reaction. Sorry and I hope you can forgive me one day, but just so you know I got with John after I had you and he accepted me with you, so I did not trick him. Your fathers name is Alan Simms."

Even after rereading it about 20 times I still couldn't believe it. Who the heck was that guy and why couldn't she tell me, I was kid like I would have understood that I had a different father and maybe bak then she still knew where he could live because I have no idea who he is or where I can find him. I was trying to remember if I had ever heard that last name because it sounded familiar but I couldn't and in the process I got scared by my phone. It rang and I saw it was Reid.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sapphire, you awake?" asked Reid.

"No I'm still asleep it's my mind that answered the phone, of course I'm awake. What's up?"

"Ha you're right. Um I was calling to know how you are and if you have found the purse and the note."

"Yes, I have but I'm not to happy with the results so i'll show you when I get home because I'm leaving today back to the dorms. Seriously I can't last one more day here, it's so lonely." I said getting chills.

"Alright then, um how about you go straight to Nicki's we are going to be there. Um Calub is back and he has news."

"Ok, i'll be there right on time, 7 right?"

"Yeah, but if you come now you'll get here like latest 5."

"Yeah but I need to wash up, eat, and then pack my stuff and get some stuff I want to take from the house too" I explained.

"Ok, see ya later then" he said hanging up the phone.

I put the phone down and walked to the restroom to wash up. I couldn't stop thinking that the name Simms was really familiar. I was done packing and ready to leave in like an hour. I guess I would get their like an hour before. I left the house and took the letter and purse with me. It was about 10 o'clock when I left.

I surprisingly got to the dorms at like 4. I went in to the room and found it empty, so I got some rest and changed into the skirt, that I bought when I went shopping with Trissa and Reid, and a cute white shirt I had. I then let my hair down and walked over to my car to leave. I left to Nicki's even though it was still like 6. I might get some food before I get there, or maybe even there.

I pulled over into the parking lot of Nicki's and saw that there wasn't to many cars like there usually is, even if it still is like 6:15. I went in and found that they must have carpooled because it was full inside, it was actually packed. I went to get a table and found a nice one close to the back door. The music wasn't as loud back here, so it was a good place. I left my stuff and went to get some food and bumped into that one guy who Reid threw the papers at and we started to talk. I ate with him and while I was saying bye Tyler and the rest of the guys came in.

"Hey Sapphire! How are you?" Tyler shouted from the door, waving me over to them.

"Alright see ya later" said the guy I was with and went over to the pool tables.

I walked over to Tyler and the guys and gave them each a hug. Reid, I don't know if it was just me though, looked very happy to see me. He gave me a very long hug. Then after that I took them to the table that was at that back that I had found and it was good because the other people wouldn't be able to hear over the music and also it was sort of hidden in the back. So we all sat down and talked about random stuff.

"Ok then, um what did you want to tell us?" asked Reid.

"Oh, um it's very important to me, it's nothing big just that I know how I got my powers now" I explained getting a bit nervous for no reason.

"How?" asked Calub very interested.

"Wait, um when did you get back?" I asked barely realizing that he was back.

"I got here like yesterday in the afternoon after you left."

"Um, so what happened to Fedrick?"

"He got away so he's still around somewhere trying to find his way back, and probably getting people to help him if he can." he explained with a very serious voice.

"Well good for him, let's see him try" I said as confident as I could.

"Well enough of that what about you, so how did you get your powers?" Tyler asked.

"Um well it turns out that the guy I believed to be my father isn't my father. It's some other guy" I said remembering what the letter said.

"Wow really? That sucks" Trissa said crossing her arms.

"Yeah I know" said Sarah who looked happy to be sitting next to Calub.

"And also she told me that I should go looking for him so that I can learn about my powers, but I don't want to and akso his name sounds really familiar but I don't know where I have heard it before."

"Garwin?" Reid said playfully.

"No, it starts with a S, Oh man I forgot the last name...what was it? Sam, Slim?" I said mumbling the last part.

"Huh? Did you say Simms?" asked Paul.

"Wait what did you say?"

"Simms" he repeated.

"Yeah, how did you know? It is Simms."

"That's Tyler's last name" pointed out Reid.

"Oh that's ri- wait but um that can't be, right?"

"Well what was the guys name?" asked Paul. I noticed Tyler was now just staring at his cup of soda.

"Alan Simms."

"Well I guess that explains my feelings of having to protect you" said Tyler lifting his head and smiling at me very kindly.

"So that means..."

"Yup your my sister" Tyler finished my sentence.

"Wow" was all Calub, Paul, and the girls could say.

"Now now baby boy I think that will make me your brother in law pretty soon" Reid said.

"What the F*** are you Talking about, Reid?" I demanded.

"Well lets not kid ourselves. You like me."

"Oh trust me no one but you is kidding themselves right now" I said getting up and walking over to the bar to get a soda.

I went for my soda and walked back to the table. When I came back Reid, Tyler, and Paul had already left to play at the pool table. Calub and the girls were the only ones left. They seemed to still be in shock, I was too but I was happy to know that Tyler was my brother.

"Well that went well" said Calub with a laugh.

"Yeah it did, so now what?" I said sitting down.

"How about we go dance" suggested Sarah.

"Let's go" said Calub and Trissa, Calub giving Sarah his hand.

"I'm ok thanks" I said, I don't really like dancing and also wearing dresses or skirts so I stayed behind.

I was beginning to get bored just sitting there until Andy the guy I had been talking to before came to sit with me. We started to joke around like thje time that I came with Fedrick, but I was alot more quieter. I don't know how long I had been talking to him, but I turned to the guys to see what they were doing and I saw that Reid was just staring at me from the pool table. He was leaning on the stick at the edge of the table and looking my way. I turned around back to Andy. He was still laughing at the joke I had told him.

"Where did you hear that, that was really funny" he said between breaths.

"Some old friend told me" I said smiling, remembering the old times.

"Well was she or he really funny?"

"Yeah, he was the class clown and well my best friend, but he left to another state and I have never seen him again."

"Oh sorry for bringing back memories like that" he said the smile fading.

"Oh no it's fine, on the other hand thanks. It feels good to remember those times."

"Good, I didn't want to be responsible of having made you cry or something."

"Ha, I don't cry, but thanks."

We started talking about the different schools we went before Spencer's when Reid came up to us.

"What do you want Reid?" I asked not turning to look at him.

"Nothing, do you want to dance?"

"Well that sure does not sound like nothing, and no thanks" I retorted.

"C'mon" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me up making me fall over onto him.

"Wait!" I said but it was useless he already had me on the dance floor.

I turned to Andy and gave him an apologetically look, he nodded and got up and left to his buddies. Then I turned back to Reid and punched his arm.

"Oww what was that for?"

"Um, let me think... for bringing me here! You didn't even let me protest" I said trying to pull away from the closeness.

"Well it was the only way I could get you away from Andy" he said a bit too serious.

"And what is wrong with being with him?"

"Well...well...he is just too much of a flirt and I'm just doing it to protect you like Tyler would" he said avoiding my eyes and looking at his feet.

"Well I think that's my problem and I can take care of myself. I have for the past 3 years and I think I can keep on doing it myself" I pointed out.

"Alright sorry, for caring" he said kinda mad.

"Well look what we have here" said some guy who had black messy hair like Tyler's and blue eyes like Reid's and Paul's build.

"What do you want, Bruce?" Reid asked annoyed.

"Well I'm glad you asked, how about a dance with this babe?" he said gesturing towards me.

"Pssht! You wish" I mumbled.

Reid smiled and gave his back to Bruce.

"Doesn't sound like she wants to dance with you, Bruce" said Reid mockingly.

"Well it didn't look like she wanted to dance with you either and she did so just let her dance with me or are you afraid I'm a better dancer than you?"

"Ha You wish you were" he said turning and facing me,"Do you want to give him a chance?"

"Sure, whatever" I said taking the guys hand.

We danced and he wasn't bad but I wasn't about to admit I enjoyed dancing with him, but honestly I liked dancing with Reid better.

"So what's your name?"

"Sapphire"

"Nice name, but it doesn't match your eyes."

"Um does it have to?" I said feeling like that was stupid.

"No I just think it's weird they called you Sapphire when nothing is blue on you" he explained.

"Are you serious? So you have something brucy about you cause if you don't I can give you something that will be very bruissy" I said very annoyed.

"No thanks, but seriously how did you ever get involved with those guys?"

"Who?"

"Reid and his stupid friends."

"Well they helped me a lot when I first arrived at the school and one of them is my brother."

"Oh really? Is it Paul?"

"No, it's Tyler" I said,"alright thanks, but I've got to go."

"Yeah ok, see ya around Sapphire" he said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheeck that left me a bit out of it.

I walked over to where Tyler and Reid were playing a game of pool. It looked like Tyler was winning but then Reid pulled of something, I don't know what it's called, and he won the game. Tyler didn't seem like he cared at all that he lost.

"Hey guys I think I'm going to leave ok" I told everyone who was at the table which was everyone except Paul.

"Alright, want me to come with you?" Reid asked.

"No but if you need a ride I'll take you."

"As a matter of fact I do."

We bith walked to my car and left to the dorms, but before we left we saw eveyone was leaving too. Calub with Sarah in his convertible, Paul in his bike with Trissa and Tyler on his own in his Hummer. We got to the dorms but decided to wait untill the rest got back too. Paul and Trissa came after us and then Calub. After waiting 10 minutes Tyler still wasn't back. I was beginning to get worried when is Hummer pulled over. He got off and walked with us to the dorms.

"What took you so long? A girl?" Reid said elbowing Tyler in the ribs.

"No I just forgot my phone and also every street light was red" he said walking to his dorm and waving goodbye.

"He's either tired or something happened" Calub pointed out staring after Tyler.

"Why?" I asked.

"He usually stays until Reid leaves seeing as they share a dorm."

"Oh, yeah" I said,"maybe he was really tired so he decided to leave early."

"Yeah I think so too" agreed Paul.

I walked to my dorm after saying goodbye to everyone. I was going to hate having to go back to school after like a month of missing. I was thinking about that when I bumped into Tyler. He came out of nowhere, I just looked down for a second and that's when he appeared.

"Hey, why did you leave from the group so early?" I asked.

"Oh I am tired, but then I remembered I wanted to ask you something" he said.

"What?"

"Now that we know that we are brother and sister is anything going to change about anything?"

"No I don't think so, if anything I hope we become closer that's it."

"Ok cool, I was worried somehing would change."

After that he gave me a hug good bye and left to his dorm. I left to and the instant I laid down on my bed I knocked out because I didn't even notice when Trissa walked in or if she had walked in until in the morning when I woke up to get ready for school.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

When I woke up I saw she was laying down in her bed as if there was no school today. I tried waking her up many times but it was useless so I decided to let her face her consequences of sleeping in and arriving late to class. I was tired of having to wake her up and her not waking up and both of us arriving late instead of just her. And it happened every time and I honestly was very tired of it. I stepped out of the room after I was done and found Tyler was waiting for me.

"Hey Reid isn't with you?" I asked expecting Reid to pop out of nowhere.

"No he was just barely getting up when I left and that was like 3 minutes ago so I don't think he is ready yet."

"Ha I didn't know he was lazy" I said walking towards the door to leave.

"Do you want to take my Hummer or your car?"

"How about we take my car, I want to drive" I said pulling out my keys.

"Sure no problem, I think I left my keys anyways. I guess Reid can take it then" he said checking his pockets.

We both got in to my car and drove off. We arrived to the school in no time. I got off and put the spare jacket I had in my back seat. I always carry one incase I get cold when I go out. After I was done, I had trouble putting it on, we headed towards the school. We were really early compared to other days, specially with Trissa's lateness. We decide to walk to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. We get and walk to a table and eat our breakfast in silence.

When we were done we both walked to our classes. When I got to my first class Reid was waiting for me to go sit down.

"Hey Sapphire, did Tyler come with you?" he said pulling out a chair for me.

"Thanks, yeah we both came in my car. Did you bring his Hummer?"

"Yeah, you know hes been acting really weird" he said very seriously taking out his class books.

"Yeah I noticed since yesterday when he left to go to sleep really early" I answered taking out my books too.

"Yeah he was doing something when I walked in and stopped when I came in and he didn't even say goodnight."

"Aww poor you" I mocked with a sad face.

"Shut up, it's not cause I like it or not it's just he never ever goes to sleep without saying goodnight. Since we were kids and we shared a room he has always said goodnight and never forgotten. I think something is really wrong with him." He explained with a worried expression that made me worry a lot more than I would want it to.

"Let's talk to him about it next class." I said trying to reassure Reid with a smile.

The class went by really slow as it always does. I was really worried about Tyler after what Reid had said that I didn't put attention in class until I heard we were going to have a test on the stuff so I bored the notes from Andy who was sitting a couple of seat away from us.

We left class and went to our next class where Tyler had already saved some seats for us. We went to sit next to him and that is when Reid just started to question him.

"What's wrong Tyler? Why won't you talk to me? Why are you acting so weird? Is anything wrong, maybe I can help you" he interrogated.

"What do you mean?" answered Tyler looking confused, really confused.

"You didn't say goodnight to me yesterday, are you mad at me for any reason? Did I do something bad?"

"No, um I just forgot, I guess I was really tired, sorry." he said and I noticed he was trying to hold back a smile as if the goodnight thing was a joke.

"Um Tyler did the news of you being my brother affect you that much?"

"No, I really didn't notice I was acting weird I mean apart from not saying goodnight to Reid."

"What do you mean that's it?" Reid asked.

"Well yeah I haven-"

"You left really early from the group, you usually stay until we all leave" explained Reid looking confused at Tyler's puzzled expression.

"So he lied to me?" he mumbled really low but I still heard.

"Who?"

"Huh? Oh no one I was just thinking out loud" he said smiling at me, but I noticed he was lying but still nodded as if I believed him.

"Whatever, dude I thought you were mad at me, but if you're not then its all cool" said Reid turning to face the front of the class.

I just stayed staring at Tyler for the rest of class. I was determined to figure out why he was acting weird. I could tell he was lying and he even looked confused after being told that he was acting weird as if it was all news to him. I decided to pull him aside during lunch to talk to him.

This class went by a little faster. Now I had to go to class with Reid again so I waited fir him to pack and we walked to class. I waited until Tyler was not able to hear us to ask Reid if he was really convinced.

"Hey Reid don't you think Tyler acted really weird right now? Like as if he didn't know what we were talking about. And also he said, when he mumbled, he said 'So he lied to me?' and I thought that very weird."

"Yeah you're right I heard that too but I didn't say anything cause I thought he might just be talking about me or something, you know maybe I lied to him and that's probably why he's mad" shrugged Reid not giving it much thought.

"Maybe but I doubt it he said it weird, also everything you told him came as a surprise to him as if he didn't even know he did that" I tried to make him realize something that I might be missing.

By now we had arrived to class and Reid just shrugged and took his seat. I sat next to him and tried to ignore the thought I had, but it was hard. After class we went to lunch. When we got to our table everyone was already there. I went up to Tyler and asked him if he would take a walk with me around the campus. He agreed saying he would like some fresh air.

We both stepped out of the cafeteria and walked over to the school's front lawn where we sat for a while in silence. After for about five minutes he was the one to start the conversation.

"What do you want to talk about Saff?"

"Oh...um...nothing"

"C'mon it's obvious you want to ask me something or tell me, what is it?"

"Um you've been acting weird and well when Reid was telling you about how you were acting weird because you weren't doing some stuff you seemed confused as if you didn't even know you did those things. Are you ok? Did something happen after we left Nicki's?"

"No, it's just I had a vision that's all an I got all superstitious about it and I thought I would change the way I act." he said with a smile that I had seen before, but not on his face.

Then it hit me and the first thing I did was stand up.

"Alright Tyler we should go back or they are going to think we ditched our stuff on them."

"Ha yeah we should, we have next class together right?" he asked.

"Yeah and then swimming with everyone" I said walking towards the door to go in to the cafeteria.

"Wait we should just wait a bit more, I really don't want to go inside."

At that I knew I had to be right he didn't want to go inside because he didn't feel comfortable trying to act like someone he wasn't.

"I'm cold" I lied and walked in.

He followed me in but didn't go into the cafeteria which I was happy about because if he would have followed me I wouldn't be able to tell the others what I wanted.

"Hey guys I think I know why Tyler has been acting so weird lately."

"Why?" asked Calub looking up from his plate.

"Um but I'm not sure but you know how he seems to not even remember doing the things he usually does?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" asked Paul.

"Well, um it's really matters if it is true," I paused a bit to let myself process it, "I think it's Fedrick and he took Tyler's form."

"What?" they all asked looking at me as if I had said the world was ending or something.

"Well yeah, what else would explain that he doesn't know he acts the way he does and that he doesn't want to hang around us? He doesn't know how. And it also explains what he said in our second period class about been lied to. Tyler must have lied to him about how he acts so that we would notice something was wrong!" I said stopping for breath.

"Wow took you a lot faster than I thought, I thought I would have at least two days" said Tyler from behind me but with Fedrick's voice.

We all turned to see him and he had a wicked smile as if he wanted his secret to be discovered. But once we were all looking at him he turned back to looking like himself. Fedrick was back and it looked as if stronger than before. At that moment the bell rang to go to class and I jumped because I was really shocked to see Fedrick again, in front of me.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

I immediately turned to get my stuff and go but when I was passing him by he grabbed my arm.

"You actually thought you would get rid of me that easily?" he asked with a smirk.

"No I was sure you would come back but not- wait! Where's Tyler?"

"Took you long enough, your little brother is some where safe away from here don't worry."

"Tell me where he is or I swear I'll kill you right now and I don't care if everyone finds out about our secret!"

"Fine, but I won't tell you. I'll show you, I'll take you there after school."

"How do I know you will and you just won't leave?" I was sure he was going to leave.

"Because we came in your car, Reid brought his car so I don't have a car, anyways we have the same last class so you'll see if I leave."

"Don't! It's a trap Sapphire! He might not even take you there" Reid interrupted.

"Yeah but it's the only way to see him and see if hes ok" I explained.

"Well, it's up to you, but I'm only taking you no one else" Fedrick said eyeing Reid suspiciously.

"That's fine with me" I said, but everyone was giving me a worried look.

"Okay then see you after school" he said letting go of my arm and turning back to Tyler. "How about we go to class now?"

"Sure" I said keeping my distance from him.

We walked to class and instead of sitting next to him I went to sit next to Andy who I was grateful to having discovered I had in the class. Fedrick still came to sit next to me but at least I didn't have to sit only next to him. I couldn't concentrate anymore in class thinking of Tyler and where he could be. I mean I didn't know if he was even alive and that thought scared me.

"Hey Sapphire, how's it going?" Andy said looking up at me.

"Hey, not so good. How about you? Have you gotten a girlfriend yet?"

"Ha, no, but I'm planning on it, and you any boyfriends?"

"No, I don't plan on it. Right now I'm too busy to do something like that."

"Right." he said and turned back to reading the assignment.

The class went by faster than I thought. By the time I changed into my swimsuit for swimming class I was late. The class already had started with the practices. I got in but didn't do anything. Swimming sort of got my mind off of things, swimming relaxes me. I was glad they had divided us up because I didn't want to have to interact with Fedrick.

Before class was over I started to head to the lockers so that I could get a head start and be ready before Fedrick was. I changed fast and headed to the boys locker rooms. Fedrick came out the instant I got to the locker rooms and smiled

"Let's go, I'm driving" he said gesturing me to give him my keys.

"Fine" I said throwing them at him and walking out to my car.

After we in the car he turned to me.

"I will take you to him and show you that he is ok but on one condition" he said very seriously.

"Ok, what is it?

"You have to let me put you to sleep so that you don't see the way there."

"What! No! I don't trust you." I protested.

"Fine then simple I won't take you" he said turning off the car.

"Fine! Fine, but how do I know you'll take me to him and not to another place?" I asked.

"You don't, you just have to trust me" he said looking forward towards the school where Calub and the rest were walking out.

"Fine, but do it now before I regr..." I started but fell asleep before I could finish my sentence.

When I woke up we were in front a big house, but it wasn't the cabin from before. I was hoping it would be, but sadly I don't think Fedrick is that stupid. He turned to look at me.

"Ok we're here."

I got out of the car and just walked into the house, the door was unlocked. He followed me in and then guided me into the basement.

"You have him in the basement?" I said worrying he might not be breathing right.

"Believe me the basement is in better conditions then the house."

I didn't believe him because the house was really nice and elegant but once we got to the bottom I saw it was true. It was really nice down in the basement, it even had a living room, a kitchen and rooms.

"What room is he in?"

"I don't know, the whole basement is his so he is either in the restroom or in a room sleeping" he said and I could tell he was saying the truth.

"Tyler!" I yelled. I heard movement from a room and ran to it and opened the door.

"Hey Sapphire" he said getting up from the bad he was in.

I couldn't believe it he looked okay.

"Are you really ok? Wait what's my dad's name?"

"Alan Simms."

"Fine, but what is my favorite song?"

"Dirty little secret, I still remember, but you also said that the best song that you like of All American Rejects is It ends tonight."

"Ok fine, but why would you help him?"

"I didn't he kidnapped me, but I rather have helped him a bit then get you guys killed" he said not looking at me but at Fedrick as to asking for approval and I knew that he was being watched even when alone in the basement.

"Ok so why do you want him here? We know its you Fedrick so you can't trick us" I suggested.

"Yeah but he is your brother and Reid's best friend who is Calub's friend" he explained.

"What did they ever do to you?"

"They are at fault that my ancestors died, they could have done something and they didn't!"

"That wasn't them, they are probably different. I know they would have saved you if they could. Now please let Tyler go."

"No! He is the only way I can get to Calub and his friends and you."

"Me? How?" I was confused.

"I'll let him go if you stay with me here" he negotiated.

"Fine."

"No! You can't Sapphire, I won't let you!" Tyler objected.

"Shut up! I will and you won't stop me. Leave" I said turning away from him and walking into a room.

I shut the door behind me and locked it. I had to help him even if it meant me stuck in a hell. I had to find a way to hit Fedrick good and with my new power I discovered I have it makes it good. I discovered I can talk to people in their heads, telepathically. So if I found out Fedrick's weakness I could just tell it to Reid. I could here from inside the room Tyler protesting but Fedrick kicked him out. I also heard when my car drove off.

After about ten minutes Fedrick knocked at my door and announced that dinner was ready, but I refused to go out to eat. I was not about to act like I liked that I was stuck with him 24/7. I did this to help Calub and Tyler.

"Come out Sapphire, your dinner is going to get cold!" he yelled from the other side of the door.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry" I lied, "And I'm tired so I'm going to call it a day."

I went to lay down on my bed and actually fell asleep. I wonder what the school will think of me after being absent so many times. Now all I needed to concentrate on was on getting information from Fedrick.

In the morning I woke up to knocking at the door, which took me by surprise cause I thought I was in the dorm room. I got up and went to open the door. Fedrick was there ready to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"_We _are going to school, if you don't go then they will think it weird so go eat breakfast so we can go to your dorm so you can get changed" he said leading me into the kitchen where there was two plates with some scrambled eggs and bacon. I looked good but in the circumstance I was in I wasn't really hungry.

I sat down and he sat next to me and started to eat. I took a bite and it was so good that I finished it really fast. He apparently knew how to cook, and also he learned because when I was stuck with him before we usually ate out because his food sucked.

After he was done because I finished before him we left to the dorms. Luckily Trissa had already left so I just went in and changed and got out. While I had been in the restroom changing Fedrick had made a bag of clothes for me to go live with him. I tried not to make it obvious that I was mad that he got my stuff, but I think he noticed because he asked if that's what I wanted to take or not. I made a new bag with more stuff. I left the skirt Reid convinced me into buying hoping I might be able to come back to get it.

We arrived at the school right on time. I went to my first class and found that Reid was there talking to someone who I didn't know so because I didn't want to bother him I just went to sit in the back top by the window. the day went as if it was a normal day. The weird thing is that in the classes that I had Fedrick before he wasn't there, not even during lunch. I guess he was hiding some where trying to watch over me, as if I needed to be watched over. The only weird thing was that Reid was acting weird and avoiding me, but I don't know if it was only me or if was really him acting swimming class came and I looked forward to being able to take my stress out while swimming.

"Hey Sapphire, did you leave early today? I didn't sense you leave today like every other day" Trissa asked me tying her hair into a bun.

"Oh yeah I thought maybe getting early might give me time to study in the library but I had a detour so I didn't get to" I lied.

"Oh that makes sense, Reid said you were almost late to your first class" she pointed out.

"Oh yeah" I said turning to see Reid. He was talking to Tyler who seemed happy to be back.

"Um, hey guys is it me or is Reid like avoiding me" I asked hoping it was just me.

"Yeah it does seem like he is trying to avoid you" Sarah said eyeing him.

"Hmm, did you get in a fight? Seriously it seems like you two are together you get into relationship fights" said Trissa with a suggestive smile.

"Ha no never, and no we did not get into a fight. He is just ignoring me for no reason which sucks."

"Why does it suck?" Trissa smiled again.

"Well honestly he is my best friend, we have more in common" I said trying not to hurt her feeling cause she gets insulted really easily.

"Right, well then go ask him what's his problem with you" suggested Sarah.

"No, if he wants to ignore me then he can. Psht I'm not about to make him feel all special about himself as if he is important" I said shrugging and walking to the pool.

"Hey, Sapphire!" Andy called from behind me,"Wanna race?"

"Sure!" I said and got into the pool after him.

We raced and I beat him, twice. He was pretty depressed, but he congratulated me on a nice race. I was happy to have swam more then having beat a guy on the swimming team that is supposed to be the best. I got out and decide I would call it a day and head out.I headed towards the lockers and changed and when I got out Fedrick was waiting for me.

"Where were you all day?" I asked.

"I was here at school, just that I couldn't come as myself. I came as an old friend of yours."

"Who?" I said trying to figure out who he could have been.

"If you want I'll give give you something 'brucy'" he said in a horrible imitation of my voice.

"Oh, really? Wait that was you?" I was shocked.

"Yeah, Bruce is my dead cousin. He died ten years ago in war."

"I would never had guessed."

"Well enough, wanna go eat something? or just head home?"

"Lets go eat out, I feel like eating a hamburger, you?"

"I'm up for a hamburger, Nicki's?"

"Yeah let's go" I said getting into the car and starting it.

We headed there and on the way there he turned into Bruce. We got to Nicki's and ate and left. We got to his house at like 4:30 and I went straight to do my homework. We went to his old cabin looking house not the one with the basement. I guess he doesn't want me knowing how to get there.

By dinner time I was sleepy again but I had dinner with him and went to next day I got up and got ready for school and went to look for Fedrick but instead found a note saying he would be back until probably six. It made me think of what he was possibly doing but I tell it go and just went to school where I found that Reid was avoiding me again. The day went fast apart from that. I went back home and ate and did homework again and was dome really fast. I decided to go out for a walk and saw the weirdest thing.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

I was walking outside of Fedrick's house when I saw a sort of wall surrounding part of the house. Like a force field, like if there was a clear wall hiding it from the outside. I was tempted enough to walk through it to the other side and saw that it wasn't hiding the house like I thought it was, it was hiding something inside that was too far to really see. But after a minute before I could make out and figure out what the object was, I was thrown back outside of the wall. I tried to go back inside but it wouldn't let me, the wall had turned solid. The weird thing is that the animals were able to to go through without a problem and they wouldn't be thrown out of it like I was. So guess that you could go through the wall if you didn't know what was, but you wouldn't see the thing because you didn't know it was there. Then you would just keep going on for miles into the forest, well that was my assumption.

I decided i would give it some time before I tried again. While giving it some time I was thinking if it did the same with Fedrick or if it was just so that anyone else couldn't see it. Then it hit me, it was for people with magic, but also it only let Fedrick in for as long as he wanted because he made it. He did it so that in case I found it I couldn't see what was there. He was really smart, more than I gave him credit for. I decided to go back inside because it got late and I didn't want Fedrick to see that I had found the thing he was hiding or his little hiding place.

"Hey! Sapphire I'm home come down for dinner!" he shouted from the kitchen when he arrived.

"I'm coming" I said back but not loud enough so he would hear me. I was annoyed just by hearing his voice.

I went down after about 5 minutes he had called me and the food was already cooked and served. He must have used magic, no wonder his food was good now he didn't do it.

"Is it good?"

"Yes and I doubt that if you use magic it will not be good. It has to be if not your magic does not work.

"Yeah you are right, um I don't know if it's just me but are you irritated?"

"No, what made you think that?"

"The way you responded to me earlier, when I called you done to eat."

'Shit' I thought to myself and was thankful I was the only one out of all then to be able to read minds.

"So, are you?"

"Of course not! But I will get annoyed if you don't stop asking stupid questions" I said in the most playful voice I could but it came out worst than I thought.

"Alright sorry" he said starting to eat and finally stop talking.

'Yeah f**cking right you are sorry, you are probably sorry that i hate you so much' I thought, smiling to hide what I truly felt.

When I was done I excused myself and walked to my room. I was not about to act as if I actually wanted to stay with him or that I cared. I remember how bad it went last time that I was glad I could go to school and not just be locked up in the house with him. I really wanted to know where he went though, did he go into the little realm he had outside.

I went to my room and went to sleep the instant I hit the bed. The next day I woke early and so I got ready and decided to leave for school before he woke up. I got to school at about 7:20 so I decided to just sit under a tree and read the book I was caring with me, "Can a Lie Really save you?" It is very interesting about a girl who almost got killed and for that a guy got hurt, which caused for his career to end. I was so in to the book I got scared half to death when Andy came out of nowhere and poked my ribs.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, so loud, I scared him back. He jumped back and hit the tree. I went from screaming to laughing my head off because he hit himself.

"Sorry dude I didn't mean to scare you, but you scared me first and so it your fault" I said between laughs.

"Yeah, I know it's cool,that hurt though" he mumbled.

"Forget that, remember we must block out the pain" I said remembering how he hit himself and laughing all over again,"How's it been?"

"It's been good, how about for you?"

"Good, sort of, why?" I said the smile I had erasing from my face.

"Why? Did something bad happen?"

"Yeah sort of, but it is not important. So do you have a lucky girl yet?"

"Lucky of what?"

"Well of course of being with you, you're a cool, funny, smart guy, I mean any girl would like to be with you." I said with a kind smile.

"Really?" I nodded,"Any girl?" again I nodded,"Even you?" I was about to nod and I stopped myself.

"Um, Andy you are cool and all but I am sorry, I don't like you that way" I tried to explain the nicest way I could to not hurt him because I could see the sadness in his eyes when I didn't nod.

"Oh, well then not any girl would be happy to be with me" he said turning away from me and getting up.

"Wait! I would but um but!" I said grabbing him from the arm and keeping him down.

"But what? You have a boyfriend don't you?"

"No! It's just um..."

"What that you lied to me just to make me feel good about myself?"

"Okay now you are just being a jerk!" I said getting up with him.

"Yeah ok at least I don't hide my true feelings" he said walking away.

"I can't like you back because I like some else!" I shouted after him.

"Who?" he shouted back with a sarcastic questioning voice without turning to look back at me.

"Reid! Reid Garwin, that's who I like!" I shouted and the sure made him stop walking and turn to face me. He had a shocked expression as if I had said something really bad.

"You like who?" he asked.

"I already said it, I'm not going to say it again someone might hear" I said even lower, ashamed of what I had said. I was even surprised I had said that, I didn't even know I liked him.

"She said she liked me" a familiar voice said from behind me. It made a chill run through my spine. That voice belonged to no other than Reid himself. Just knowing he had heard what I had said terrified me and paralyzed me.

"You heard what I said?" I asked after I got my energy back.

"Yup all of it, from the part where Andy got mad because you didn't nod at his last question" he said with his stupid smirk.

"Well don't think I really meant it I just said it so that he would get off my back about not saying yes and so that he would stop being such an ass" I tried to sound as confident as I could.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

"Yeah right" he said smiling and walking closer.

"No seriously I didn't mean it I was just saying it" I said it as if it was something I did regularly, as if it made no difference.

"You are just taking it back because I heard, c'mon just say you like me."

"No! I don't like you, I-I-I hate you, yeah I hate you."

"Right c'mon how hard can it be, I like you too" he said a bit to serious that made me almost believe it. The weird thing is that knowing he didn't really feel what he said made me a bit sad.

"Ha right" I said sarcastically.

"Really I do, I've liked you since we met at the beach and then when you gave me a ride to Calub's cabin well you weren't afraid and that made me like you more and not to mention when I found out I wouldn't have to hide my powers from you well that made me really happy. And also you are the first girl ever to reject me like you do. I have never had a girl say no to me and act like they don't like me" he said with so many feelings in his eyes. He seemed to be in so much pain while explaining it that it made me want to believe him.

"You're good you know that?" I asked.

"What? I'm being truthful, what do you want me to do to prove it?" he said in the most sincere voice I had ever heard.

"I don't know I don't think I'll believe you anyways because knowing you I know you are lying."

"I am not lying!" he said now getting a bit mad and stepping forward.

"Yes you are!" I shouted crossing my arms and turning around so my back was towards him.

"No I am not here" he said turning me around and doing the craziest thing ever. He kissed me. My whole body got paralyzed, I didn't move away but I didn't kiss back either. I was in too much shock.

When I got my ability to move again I pushed him off and stepped back to take in what had just happened. I couldn't believe he would actually do that but I had to admit it wasn't one of those forceful kisses but a sweet one with love I guess, I don't know what to call it. It gave me a weird feeling when his lips touched mine, shock but it was a happy shock, I honestly didn't want to stop that feeling. I was so confused as to what to do, to admit I liked him too or deny it again after I had proven with the kiss that I wanted that feeling from him.

I decided just to leave and lock myself in the restroom. I ran inside and into the closest girl restroom I could find. Not only that but I went into a stall and locked myself in it as if I needed that much distance. I stayed in there for about half an hour and classes had already started. I decided to go to class not because I really wanted to go but because I knew "Bruce" would be looking for me and if I wasn't in class he would suspect that I had not come to school and gone somewhere I headed to my first class but the bell rang so I guess I stayed a lot more time then I thought. Now I really didn't want to go to class because I had Reid in my next class.

I headed to the class but Reid wasn't there. I was surprised but I didn't mind. Him in class would make it really awkward. I would not be able to concentrate in class. I would at least have Tyler to help me forget what had just happened and also so I didn't have to only be with Reid. I went to sit next to Tyler and he looked up at me and smiled a hello.

"Hey Sapphire, how's it been?" he asked.

"Good I guess, how about for you?"

"Just fine after, well you know after what you did for me, thanks" he said with a sad sort of ashamed look.

"It's ok" I said with an encouraging smile and pat on the back. He smiled back and looked better.

"Hey do you want to hang at Nicki's today after school? I mean if you can" he asked.

"Sure why not, who's going?"

"Well so far just you and me, but we can invite the girls and boys except Reid seeing as he is not here" he said looking around I guess looking for him.

"Yeah ok, I'll see what I can do about going, you know because I have to ask Fedrick" I explained.

"Yeah do you think he will let you go out, especially to Nicki's whee he knows we hang out?"

"Yeah, he's usually not at the house so I can just sneak out while he's not there."

"Where does he go?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, but I intend on finding out, I also wanted to talk to you guys about something related to him leaving the house and so I think today's meeting will be a good time to do it" I said checking if 'Bruce' wasn't around and thankfully he wasn't in class.

Classes went by rather fast and before I knew it, it was after school so I headed home. Me and the boys had decided to meet at 5, around the time that Fedrick leaves. So I went home and found Fedrick there already getting ready to leave.

"Why so early this time?" I said afraid he might be coming home earlier or even worst that he had heard my conversation with Tyler and had found out about my plans.

"I just have a lot to do today so yeah, don't stay up for me today I might not be back before 11" he said gathering all his stuff and leaving.

I was really happy to hear that because it fit my plans perfectly. I went to my room and went ahead and got ready to go out too. By four I was done and decided to leave early and take advantage of the time to get something to eat on the way or at Nicki's. I got to Nicki's and ate a hamburger with some french fries and a pepsi. I was just finishing my last bite when Tyler, the boys and the girls walked in, even Reid was with them which made my heart sink a little. I forced a smile on my face and greeted all of them even Reid and he acted as his usual self as if nothing had happened.

We all sat at the table I was at and started to talk about random things and then about what I had seen outside Fedrick's house. They said they remember reading about it in their magic books. They said they weren't sure what it was so they said they would check up on it later and tell me. Then after sometime of just talking we got bored and so Tyler suggested we all sing a song and we all surprisingly agreed. Reid volunteered to go first. He went up onto the stage took the mic and asked the band to play the song he wanted.

But before he started to sing he said,"I dedicate this song to Sapphire," and of course the crowd cheered but I felt a pain in my chest when he said that. After the crowd quieted down he proceeded to sing "Just Friends" by the Jonas Brothers.

I really liked that song because when I was small my best friend sang it to me before he moved away to another country. It had a lot of meaning and so when Reid sang it, it really touched me. It really made me realize how much I liked him. It made me officially fall in love with him. I don't know if he knew but the song itself, the meaning behind it made me realize he really liked me. I had to do something to show that it made me really happy because he was getting off of the stage with tears that broke my heart. I ran to the stage and took the mic and started to sing without music.

"You're not alone, together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand When it gets cold and it feels like the end There's no place to go, you know I won't give in No, I won't give in Keep holding on Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through" I sang with the best emotion I could to show that I didn't want him to leave and to show him that I did like him back.

I could not bare if he left thinking I didn't like him back because I didn't like him, I loved him. I love everything about him. His smile, his laugh, his attitude, his way of living life I loved it. He stopped right at the end of the stage and turned to face me. I stopped singing now that their was music in the background and smiled at him.

"B-But you said you didn't like me, you said you hated me" he said in an actual serious questioning voice which surprised me.

"Yeah that's true I don't like you," I said and he got a sad look on his face,"I love you."

His head immediately shot up and his eyes met mine. I could see the happiness in his eyes and excitement. I was really happy and relieved to see that cause it meant he really did like me back.

He walked up to me and gave me the warmest hug ever and whispered these four wonderful words,"I love you too."

When he pulled away I was going to walk off the stage but he held me there on stage and gave me a kiss that took my breath away. I was so embarrassed that he had kissed me in front of all those people that I ran off the stage when he pulled away.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

He walked off the stage after me and followed me out of Nicki's. I had to step out for some air and so that people weren't looking at me.

"Sorry about that, but it really made me happy that you actually love me back like I do" he said taking my hands in his.

"I'm really happy to know you like me too, thank you" I said looking at the floor.

He picked my head up by my chin, "Thank you for making my dream come true."

"You made my week, nah I was playing around you made me really happy that's for sure" I said playfully socking him in the arm.

He hugged me one more time and we went back inside. Everyone was already doing their own thing. We went to our spot where the rest were. Once we got there they all started to make fun of us and I couldn't stop myself from blushing. Tyler kept smiling at me every time I made eye contact with him. All I could do was look away. For the rest of the time I had I spent it sitting next to Reid and talking to the rest. I think that day was the best day I had ever had since I found out Tyler was my brother.

I had to leave by nine because I didn't want Fedrick to catch me out of the house. I really hoped he didn't decide to arrive early cause that would be rotten luck for me. Thankfully when I arrived he wasn't home yet and I was able to do what I had to do to make it look like I was home all alone. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas and made dinner so when he came back he would have something to eat and so he wouldn't think it was suspicious that I didn't make any food to eat.

I went to bed but wasn't able to fall asleep until I heard Fedrick arrive and I heard him go to bed. I was really scared he might have found out about me leaving the house. Thankfully the next day was Friday so there was no school. I slept in and when I woke up Fedrick was already gone. He left a note though saying that he would be back before five o'clock and that if I wanted I could go out anywhere I wanted. Seeing as I had just become Reid's girlfriend the night before I got my car keys and headed to the dooms to surprise Reid.

I arrived in about 10 minutes to the dormitories and walked to Reid's dorm. I knocked and heard some shuffling and then Reid ask from inside who it was. I didn't answer because it would ruin the surprise I had for him. I heard how he walked to the door and unlocked it. Once I saw he had turned the door knob I pushed the door open and tackled him.

"What the-" he yelled when he got tackled.

"Hey what's up Reid?" I said with a grin.

"Sapphire? What are you doing here?" he asked sitting up with me still on top of him.

"Nothing much just thought I'd stop to say hello to my boyfriend."

"Oh right" he said with a smile "Fedrick let you out?"

"Yeah, he said I could go out anywhere I wanted while he was out if I wanted so I came here. Wanna go out?"

"Heck yeah, just give me a sec I need to change" he said getting up.

"Alright I'll be outside waiting" I said getting up myself and walking to the door.

"Why don't you just wait for me here in the room?" he asked.

"Didn't you just say you were going to change?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well what do you mean so?"

"Yeah well I'm going to change in the restroom not in the room. Okay I know I'm a bit weird and all but I wouldn't change in front of a girl, it actually would embarrass me." He said looking at the floor.

"Aww how cute, you look so innocent, as if, but anyways I want to go say hi to Trissa so I want to step out anyways."

"Okay I'll go looking for you over there when I'm done" he said giving me a smile.

"Alright see you later, oh and if I'm not at her place for any reason I might be at Andy's, ok see you later" I said and steeped out to Trissa and my ex-dorm.

It looked like Reid was about to say something but he didn't, but I don't know if it was because I left before he could or he really didn't have anything to say and I just imagined it. I got to Trissa's room and knocked but instead of getting answered by Trissa it was answered by none other than Paul. I guess she had been taking advantage of my absence. I greeted Paul with a hug and walked in. I asked him where Trissa was and he said she had gone out early to some meeting her art class was having.

"Well how has it been?" he asked offering me a cup of water.

"Well for the most part good I guess, I haven't been trapped like last time where he would even follow me to the restroom. Now when he is not home I am free to go where I want he even told me, That is why I'm here right now."

"So you came to visit Trissa?" he asked eyeing me funny.

"Yes and no, I came over to see Reid because I don't know when I'll be able to go out with him and I came to see Trissa to because I miss my best friend."

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you but Calub wants to talk to you" he said lowering his voice.

"What about?"

"Remember how you asked us what the invisible wall could be and we told you we had read about it somewhere in our magic books?" I nodded. "Ok well Calub found the book where he had read it and the wall isn't you now the bad thing."

"How do you mean?"

"Well those types of walls are only and only used to hide something...specific."

"So what you are saying is that I shouldn't worry about the wall but about what's inside?"

"Yes, um Sapphire there is also something else"

"What?"

"We don't think that is Fedrick's doing, we don't even think Fedrick knows about that wall because that wall is only visible to one person and that is the only person who will not get affected by it. In other words it showed itself to you because it wants you to be its controller."

"You mean to say it wants me to harm all of you guys?" I was beginning to feel sick.

"Yes because it feels you are the only worthy of controlling it."

"Then why won't it let me in again? I mean if it wanted me to use it wouldn't it let me in to be able to use it or at least know what it is?"

"Oh yeah about that, it won't let you in until it knows you will hurt whatever or whoever it wants you to. It will only let you in when it knows you will let it control you. Like I said before it will only show itself to the person worthy but also because it wants to use your power and energy. More like you are its host" he explained very seriously.

"Well that will never happen" I said crossing my arms.

"But that is dangerous cause then it will try to find another host and you will be the first it will hunt down because you rejected it. It would have been ok if you would never have seen it but because you did it will be waiting for you" he said giving me a weird look like if he was studying me.

"Well let it come to me I'll be looking forward to it."

"Yeah the only thing is that the next person it might go to will probably be Fedrick and we all know that he will do anything to get rid of us and to get more power."

Right when I was about to say something there was a knock at the door and I was sure it was Reid because I told him I would be here. I got up and opened the door for him. He looked glad to see me and I remembered I told him I might be at Andy's. He gave me a warm hug and then went to give Paul a bro hug which I find very cute, but they did grow up together like brothers. I said bye to Paul and headed out with Reid but before we were both out of the room he called after me.

"It will probably want to take control of you before it is convinced you won't do what it wants you to." He called as the door closed behind us.

"What is he talking about?"Asked Reid giving me a weird look.

"Nothing import he was just helping me understand a little problem I have, you didn't hear about it because you were too mad to even talk to me before." I explained and his look softened but he still looked at me with a judging look because I wasn't going to tell him and because I didn't tell him.

"Sorry but I can't tell you" I said with a smile before I ran at full speed out of the dorms into my car.

He got there a minute after me out of breath, but smiling. I was smiling too but because I was happy I had beat him. I had exepted him to use his magic or something to beat me but he did it on his own and it made me happy to know that he did it to make me happy. Even though I know I would have beat him even if he would had used all his power.

"Ha slow poke now you owe me...um..." I couldn't think of something smart to say.

He walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead and gave me a tight hug, "How about that for a reward for beating me and breakfast?"

"Sounds good, where?"

"You won, you pick" he said getting into the car.

"Alright, lets go get breakfast at Nicki's, I want to see how it is in the mornings" I said following him inside and turning on the car.

"Sounds good. You know what I just realized?" he asked with a smirk.

"What?" I asked feeling a stupid comment coming up.

"We are the new hot stuff everyone is going to be talking about at school and you are still new to the school, so that means I got the shinny new toy."

"No you don't, It's already been like...um...wow only four months, but still that is a lot of time so no I am not the shinny new toy" I blushed feeling weird.

I hadn't realized how much had happened in so little time, and it all began when I met the guys. I was thankful in one way and in the other wishing I hadn't because it had drastically changed my life but I liked it. I had to admit that much.

We got to Nicki's in no time. We ordered and went to sit on a table close to the pool tables where we bumped into Andy and his friends. Reid went to play pool with them but it was obvious that he wasn't to happy to have seen him. I honestly think that Reid is jealous of Andy for some reason I can't explain.

They started to beat money and Reid kept on winning and Andy was getting frustrated and I knew what was going on. Reid must have been using his powers to win. I decided to step in before it started to heat up. I took Andy's spot and beat Reid by using some of my little magic to stop his. It got him a little mad but he shrugged it off when he won. He played fair so I was ok with it.

We decided to go watch at the theater but before we got there we saw a sign advertising a Grand Opening of a theme park so we decided to go. It would be fun. I also had to admit that it was the first date I had ever gone on and I was nervous as hell.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16 First Date**_

The first ride we went on was the Go-Cars, but it was different in these you race with three other people. I was determined to at least beat Reid, but I guess that trying to beat him I got a little bit too competitive that I was first place. The other two people were two guys and they congratulated me. Reid was either mad at me for winning or annoyed at the guys because he kept aside until they left. I suggested a rematch but he declined and kept on walking.

The way he was acting made me feel bad that I had gone so hard on him. I decided to go into another game, it was a shooting game. I challenged him into going up against me, in seeing who would get the most shots. He was up for it and it also surprised me because he agreed with me right away without me having to try at all to convince him.

We picked out our guns and then we went to get started to race. Once the bell went off to start he left at a race. I got lost because it was really dark, it was so that the hollow grams would be more visible.I was determined to beat him so I kept on in the dark. I was hoping my eyes would adjust but the air must have had something or it was really dark because my eyes just wouldn't adjust. I kept on stumbling in the dark. There was this one time where I trip on my own feet while turning around to shoot a monster.

After about and hour of walking and fighting I got to the end of the maze. When I stepped out Reid was already waiting there for me, acting all cocky and if had to wait for me for a very long time. It sort of pissed me off, but I didn't mind it. I was actually happy to see he was back to his old self. We went to check our scores. He might have come out before me but I killed a lot more monsters and in less shots then him. Overall I won with points but it is supposed to be who comes out first so he won. He wasn't too happy that he hadn't killed more monsters then me. I convinced him to believe that it was because I had been more time in the game then him.

"Ok now where do you want to go?" He asked me when we got out of the theme park.

"I don't really mind, anywhere is fine but I do have to be back home before Fedrick gets back so somewhere close in town" I said remembering what Fedrick had told me.

"You call that place home? What time did you say you had to be back again?" He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Well on the note he left me it said he would be back by five so I want to be back at least by four thirty and its is twelve so we have time to go watch a movie if you want."

"Sure, what movie do you want to watch?" he said getting into the drivers seat once we got to my car.

"Um I don't know, but for sure you aren't driving my car" I protested.

"Yeah I am, give me the keys" he said stretching his hand out from the window.

Once he saw I wasn't budging he added,"Pretty please" with a very girly voice.

It made me laugh so I just had to hand over the keys to him. I gave him the keys and went to sit in the passenger seat. I was expecting him to drive out of the parking lot like a maniac but thank god he didn't. He drove pretty well to the theater.

We decided to watch a comedy because we didn't really feel like watching a movie with a lot of story behind it. We already had a lot of story for a life time. The movie was really fun and nice. Half of the time I was trying to catch my breath like half of the theater. I have fun and it was obvious Reid did too because he was still laughing even after the movie was over. I decided that I should head home so I gave him a ride back to the dormitories and headed home. I really don't know myself why I called it home but I just did. I guess it was just a habit of calling anywhere I live my home.

I got off of the car to give him a hug goodbye but at that moment Tyler was also getting off his truck so I went to him. I greeted him with a hug and then went ahead and said bye to Reid.

"You are leaving this early? Why don't we go to Nicki's?" Tyler asked.

"I would love to but I only have about an hour or more to get home and I want to be there early to make it seem I wasn't out. I'm not afraid of Fedrick I just don't want him to know" I answered.

"Yeah ok, maybe another day" Tyler said kind of let down. He made me feel bad but I just couldn't stay and it was for their sake not mine.

"Bye, take care both of you," I said before I got into the car, once I was inside I jokingly added, "Don't fight!" and left.

I left them both laughing, it was cute. I got back to Fedrick's house in less than 15 minutes. I started to cook some food that was easy to make and light enough so that I could eat some to make it seem as if I was home all day. Once I ate I went inside my room and did my homework waiting for him. I finished my homework and he still wasn't back and it was about 5:15p.m. The day had been a long one so I went to lay down and rest a bit before he got back but I fell asleep waiting.

I guess I was really tired because I didn't hear him get to the house or even yell for me. He slammed the door to my room open. It woke me up and I was ready to jump out the window if I had to. He started to laugh at my reaction and after he could breath again he apologized for having done that. He said he just got scared that something had happened to me. But the truth was that he was afraid that I might not come back.

"It's ok,dinner is in the refrigerator, if you want to eat" I said sitting down on my bed.

"Thanks, but I ate out with a friend and I'm not really hungry. Did you take advantage and go out while I wast here?" he questioned trying to sound casual.

"Yeah I went to say hello to Trissa and also I went to the Library and found the greatest book to read for that one project we have for Sociology" I said looking him in the eye to see if he believed me and it looked like he did but i wasn't sure.

"What book?" I knew he wouldn't just take my word for it.

"How the milk's cream rises."

"Oh, what is it about did you get to read it?"

"Well not all of it but I did get to read the first chapters. Talks about how society works together and everything. Oh yeah it talks about how the cream in the top of a cup of milk is different and at the top so that's how people are. If you don't go with everything and everyone you will be different and more successful."

"Sounds boring."

"Well it is sociology" I said happy he believed me. 'He bought it! I'm good.' I complimented myself.

"Well I'll leave you to rest" he said and walked out of the room.

I let myself fall on to the bed out of relief. It was hard enough to have to act as if I enjoyed being around him and living with him but to lie to him was even harder. The rest of the day went by really fast but extremely boring.

It was time for dinner so I went to heat up the food. When I was in the kitchen I looked out of the window and it was really dark. The days were getting darker sooner and being in the forest didn't help in letting light in. Something weird happened though, Light filled in the kitchen and It wasn't lightning because it lasted for about a minute. It was really bright too.

I ran out of the house to see what it was and I felt a strength pull me towards the part of the house where I had seen the invisible wall. I tried to turn around and run but it was too strong and I got pulled into the wall. All I saw before that was Fedrick running towards me to help me, but unlike me he got pushed into the house.

All I could see was white. It was white inside the wall. I tried to scream but no noise came out of my mouth, I could move though. Like that helped. The wall started to move inward towards me. I couldn't think of what to do, my mind went blank. I was paralyzed and I all I could do was see the walls getting closer. A fear I had never ad before over took me. I could fell tears falling down my cheeks, but I couldn't even blink. Then I felt it, the walls crushing into me, but they didn't crush me. After that I only saw white blinding light before everything went pitch black the world disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

*SIDE NOTE: (Sorry it has been a while but my flash drive broke and I had to restart. My apologies. It is also very short, sorry.)*

Chapter 17

Everyone was in the hospital waiting to hear news about Sapphire. They were all worried about her after the wall had consumed her. Fedrick called everyone, he felt bad and knew Sapphire would want everyone to know. It had been about a week since the accident had happened and Sapphire still wouldn't wake up. The doctors said it wasn't a comma but everyone doubted it. Reid was the one asking all the question, he was really scared for Sapphire.

She had become very pale in her sleep and if the guys were right she seemed to have lost her powers in the accident because since the day she was in the hospital they sensed her power drop drastically and she had become very weak. Of course like in any hospital they had to strip her of everything so they could put the gown on her. She looked sick in the gown. Either light blue wasn't her color or she was just sick on her own. They had decided that she would want to change into her own clothes the moment she woke up so they kept her stuff in a small closet that was in the room. They left everything there except a sapphire ring she had been wearing. Reid kept that for safe keeping, you couldn't trust everyone in the hospital.

After that day was over everyone left to get some rest except Reid who refused to move from her side. Fedrick knew better than to go against him so he left too. That night while sleeping in the couch Reid had a nightmare where Sapphire was killed and he had to go to her funeral. He woke up in cold sweat but to make things worse when he opened his eyes there was a shadow of a person standing over him. It was dark so he could see very well but he could tell it was a girl. Then he realized it was Sapphire and stood up to turn on the lights. He went over and turned them on.

"Where is it?" Sapphire asked.

"Where is what?" Reid asked surprised that was the first thing she asked.

"My ring."

"Oh, um...it's, it's right here" Reid answered while searching for it in the pocket of his jacket.

Sapphire just went ahead and took it away without saying anything. Reid was really confused, this wasn't the Sapphire he knew. Yes she could be bitchy sometimes but she was acting really weird this time. She looked really sick, she was even worse than before and it surprised him she had woken up at that moment. The moment she put on the ring she regained her color, but it must have done something because she collapsed to the floor. He ran over to her and laid her down on the bed.

The next day when he woke up the doctors were already checking her for any sign of sickness. She was wide awake and cooperating with them. The doctors were really surprised she had recovered that fast, because she kept getting worse not better. Reid noticed she was wearing the ring and knew it had something to do with her recovery, he just didn't know how.

When the doctors left she went into the restroom and changed. Reid was waiting to talk to her outside. Once she came out he called her over to talk.

"What's going on Sapphire? You are acting really weird" he demanded.

"Sorry I was just really confused last night and tired."

"Why did you need the ring?"

"Well I didn't tell anyone because someone might use it against me but I need the ring to be able to use my powers, it has my powers inside that is why I always wear it. Also I don't know if you noticed but there used to be a sapphire gems on it?"

"Yeah, isn't it?" he asked confused.

"No look it is a diamond ring now" she showed him the ring.

"So it gives you your power while you are wearing it and takes it away when not?"

"Exactly!"


	18. Chapter 18

(Another short one)

Chapter 18

The doctors released her form the hospital seeing as she was perfectly fine. Reid was still trying to figure out what was going on. He didn't understand.

'If she had gotten those powers from Tyler's father than how were they in a ring?' was all that Reid could think about.

The rest of the boys had no idea of what had happened so they were happy that Sapphire had come out of the hospital and was fine. They were bombarding her with questions of how she felt and if she remembered anything at all of the accident.

"So do you remember anything about the wall?" Calub asked putting his arm around Sapphire as a greeting.

"What wall? I don't know what you are talking about" she answered pulling away.

"Are you kidding, how can you not remember anything about what happened? Well. from what we heard from Fedrick it sounded pretty serious." Tyler interjected.

"I don't and honestly I just got out of the hospital and you are already asking me all these questions. Please give me a break, my head hurts." Sapphire said walking away from the astounded group.

As she walked away she could feel everyone was staring at her and it really irritated her. She didn't know why but she really didn't like being around them at that moment.

She arrived at her dormitory and was setting her stuff down when Trissa ran into the room and tackled her in to the bed.

"Oh my god! Thank god you are good and back. I missed you so much!" Trissa squealed while hugging Sapphire.

"Hey I'm a bit tired, could you get off of me...please."

"Oh yeah sorry" Trissa said letting go of Sapphire, but with a weird expression.

"Thanks, I'm going to catch up on my sleep so I'll talk to you later." Sapphire said laying down on the bed and falling asleep instantly.

She woke up but she wasn't in her room she was in a different one she was in a room full of pictures. They looked like pictures they took in movies and were used as memory flashbacks, but there was a person who was blurred out and so she couldn't make out who it was. Although she could tell that it was a girl with black hair. The other people in the pictures were Reid, Tyler, Calub, and Paul. But instead of taking there smiles as something heart warming and good she hated that smiled, she wanted to take those smiles away. She felt as if those smiles had cost her and that they were mocking her. She couldn't take it, hatred was erupting inside of her. She really wanted to take those smiles away. She ripped at the paper but it seemed there were layers because the smiles kept appearing no matter how many times she ripped it off.

After realizing that it wouldn't matter how many times she pulled them off they wouldn't disappear she gave up and she noticed that there was some faint speaking in the background. It sounded of a woman's, but it wasn't a familiar voice and it sounded a bit rough as if it that person hadn't spoken in a very long time.

"They took it away" she heard faintly from the end of the room.

"Took what?" Sapphire answered.

"Everything, they took everything from you...everything."

"I don't understand. Who took it and what is everything?"

"They took your privilege away, they took your place in the families...they killed your family and were going to kill you but you survived."

"Sorry, but I am as confused as when I first asked the question" Sapphire answered a bit annoyed.

"Them, the boys in the photos...they took your place! You used to be the one looked up to, they used to see you as a high treasure but now you are nothing more than just someone they acknowledge."

"But they are my friend's friends. I didn't even know them before this...so um I am sorry but I think you got the wrong person." Sapphire contradicted looking for a way out of the room.

"See for yourself. Would a friend hide the truth? They aren't laughing with you they are laughing at you for being so ignorant. Don't you see it?" the woman's voice insisted.

Now Sapphire could see that the girl in the pictures was her and it was true! They were laughing at her how could she have been so stupid to believe it? They knew since the beginning. A new feeling came over her, a new way of thought that she didn't have before. She knew exactly what to do now. Now the pictures had disappeared and were replaced with mirrors and she saw herself in them. She was smiling. She had never seen this smile on her face before and it frightened her but at the same time it made her happy and filled her with a warm feeling inside. Her mind was so clear now. Why hadn't she realized it before?

(Oh I forgot to mention that it is in a different pint of view like the last chapter.)


	19. Chapter 19

**(Author's note: I am so sorry it took me forever to update but I was caught up in school and summer homework and all, sorry. Also it is a very short chapter, hope you like it, if not let me know...please.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

I've figured everything out now and I understand every single thing that has happened to me, somehow.

Today I woke up with a horrible headache. I also had a very weird dream about some room, but I don't really remember a lot of it apart from the fact that it made me think a lot because I woke up thinking that I should call up the guys to go out and if I know myself and I do I know I don't do those things. So I asked Trissa to ask them to meet at Nicki's because I wanted to apologize for being mean the day before. Although I have to admit that I don't know what she is talking about. I don't even remember getting out of the hospital. Well I guess that is what happens when you get absorbed by some white wall, right?

Around four I started getting ready for he meeting with the guys when I got a really bad headache and I honestly don't remember having gone to the meeting after that but I apparently did. The only reason I know I went is because Trissa told me about it but I really don't remember, it's like if I was drunk or something. She also told me that I didn't really seem like myself at Nicki's. She said that I was acting a bit annoyed towards them, but I can't remember anything. I feel like I am somehow pushing them away from me subconsciously, and bad.

Since I got out of the hospital these weird things have been happening and I am scared that what Paul told me might have been true. I don't want to become their enemy but since the wall incident I seem to be distancing myself from all my friends and especially Reid and I don't want that, not now that we have finally started to become close. It makes me feel like crying but sometimes I just go blank and find that I have some hidden hatred hidden inside of me towards the guys.

Well, a couple of weeks have gone by, but instead of things getting any better they seem to be getting worse and I just can't take this anymore! Why are they distancing themselves from me? I don't understand, I thought they were my friends, but suddenly because I go to the hospital they start to see me differently? I don't remember them ignoring Calub after he had a coma, or is it that they don't believe what happened with the wall because I haven't told them what happened? But I don't remember what happened, it is all a blur in my head and as I try to remember there is always a voice that tells me to forget and move on because I know the truth now, but what truth is that exactly?

Today I decided I would ditch school and just go out away form any responsibility. Speaking of responsibility, now that I think about it I haven't seen Fedrick around lately. I guess that is where I will go, to his house inside the forest where the incident happened. Hopefully he will be able to help me, I mean he was there when the whole thing happened.

So I got there around ten because I decided to sleep a bit more. The house looked deserted and spooky as it always did with that eerie quiet sound. The only thing that made it seem even more spooky but not deserted was that the front door was open, wide open. That meant that Fedrick was either heading out at the moment or he had just arrived, so I proceeded to let myself into the open house. As always the house was dark on the inside even during the day.

It was too quiet for someone to be home, but the door was open so it meant that someone was home...right?

As I entered the living room I got wisp of smell, it was of iron. I was intoxicating, but it was mixed with some other smell and it was making my head very very messy. I began to gag at the smell and feel light headed but as I was about to lean on a sofa near me I saw a shadow on the floor. As I approached it I realized it was Fedrick. He must have arrived and forgotten to close the door behind him and he fell asleep on the floor, as expected of him.

But as I grew closer to his sleeping body the smell got stronger and nastier. When I bent down to shake him awake I saw some liquid spilled on the floor. I guess he had been drinking, there was wine on the floor. I shook him but he didn't move or wake up so I shook him even harder but still no answer, so I decided to flip him over and as I did I ralized the liquid wasn't wine but blood!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope to update soon.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Oh god! Blood! There was blood leading away from his body and a lot of it. I couldn't think right my mind began to spin really fast as I saw his body full of blood. I let go of the body and turned around to spill my insides. I had never witnessed something like this, not even when my parents died was the sight this revolting. I couldn't hold it in I tried but it was useless, the breakfast I had eaten before coming was gone and I was filled with something new.

I had to get out and call the police or someone who could help. I felt like screaming for help but I knew it would be useless because everyone was at school and also I was in a house in the middle of the forest. I needed to try and help so I took off my buttoned up shirt to wrap around my nose and mouth and walked to his body. I had left it flipped over when I had grabbed it so now I could see that he had a cuts on his chest, well more like slashes. They seemed to be from a sword or claws, but I don't think an animal could have done that to him, he was powers that could stop an animal.

I tried to take off his shirt but it had already stuck to his body because of all the blood and also his arms were already stiff so I couldn't pry them open. I tried very hard to the point that I started to cry. I couldn't believe it, he was dead. I know we weren't close and he _was _the enemy but he did somehow become close to me and helped me in his own way. I had to step out and so I decided to let the guys know.

As I was about to call Reid it occurred to me that the injuries on Fedrick's body were injuries that a spell done by at least three people could form. No, they couldn't have, they couldn't, they wouldn't...or would they?

(**Author's note: I know it is short, but the next one won't be, I promise. Well hopefully you will still continue to read.**)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

My mind had to be playing tricks on me. They might have wanted to hurt him for all of the things he did in the past, but kill him? That was just too far, even for Reid. I tried to get it out of my mind but I just couldn't, just like I couldn't Fedrick's stiff cold dead body full of blood. That was going to haunt me for a very long time, specially because in some way I felt responsible for what happened. I ended up calling the guys anyways, but instead of calling Reid, how I had first thought, I called Tyler and asked him to come over. It didn't take him long to get there, he had been dragged there before, when Fedrick took him as hostage. He brought the guys with him. I didn't mind it seeing as I wanted to talk to all of them about it, but seeing them, all, in front of me, it gave a weird feeling inside. I felt as if something inside was taking my feelings of sadness and turning to hatred towards the ones in front of me.

"What happened Sapphire? You sounded really bad on the phone" Tyler asked walking towards me.

"Fedrick...he...he..." I just couldn't say it. The knot was forming in my throat and it hurt to talk.

"What did he do now?" Reid angrily asked.

It made me kind of mad to here Reid be like that after what had happened. He didn't know, bit that was no reason to talk like that about Fedrick, what did he know?

"He did nothing! He...he is d-dead!" I managed to say through gritted teeth in order not to cry or yell.

"What?" responded Calub,"He is what?"

"He is dead...and I don't know what happened. When I got here today I walked in and found his dead body. It seemed to have been there for a long time too, it is stiff" I explained the best I could without breaking down.

"But how could that have happened? He must have been killed because it's not like he just dropped dead. Is the body still inside or did you do something to it?" Calub asked taking a few steps towards the house. All I did was shake my head to let them know the body was still inside. All of them except Reid walked I to to see the body.

"Hey are you ok, you don't look so good" he pointed out to my annoyment.

"Well walk into a house and be welcomed by a dead body and tell me of you feel good" I shot back.

"Sorry, I was trying to talk, but that obviously went wrong" he said looking straight into my eyes.

Without thinking I questioned his look with a what?

"Nothing you just, well your eyes seem to have changed color."

"Well they do that sometimes do to the light hitting them" I answered.

"Are you mad at me or something?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I said walking away towards the house. Before I could get in the guys had already walked out. They all looked disgusted, the same way I did.

"That is really weird" Paul said.

"Yes, he was definitely murdered by someone. Did someone hate him?" Calub asked me while everyone turned towards me.

"How would I know?"

"Well you were the one closest to him, for reasons we all know, so you knew him better than we did" Paul suggested.

"Well not that I know of...sorry" it felt necessary to add the sorry at the end.

"Then we don't have a clue to how it could have happened."

"So are you just gonna give up and leaving it like that without trying to find out who did this You are going to let whoever did this get away with it?!" I hadn't noticed I was yelling until I finished. Everyone was stating at me, confused.

"Since when did you care so much for him?" Reid asked.

"What?"

"You obviously sound like you care" Reid answered, his face forming a frown.

"Well, what if this person or thing that did this wants to harm one of you too? Don't you care to find out if it is something dangerous? I mean what if it killed him because of his powers it would mean we are all in danger."

"That could be true" Tyler agreed finally joining into the conversation.

"But we have no idea who, or even what could have done it so it wouldn't help to know anyways" Calub added.

All of a sudden I felt my mind go blank, I could hear them talking to me but I couldn't make out what they were saying or who was saying it. All I knew was that the tone of their voices changed at a certain moment. It sounded as if at first they were concerned and then they were pleading. Pleading for what? Were they scared or were my ears deceiving me. Did they sound scared?

I knew my body was moving around and whatever it was doing it was doing fast, but I didn't know what. My vision was also going fussy. The silhouettes of the boys seemed far away, but I could hear they were close.

At a moment I felt my arm come in contact with something hard and pain struck through it, while I let out a cry. I felt the pain and blood sliding down to my hand. What was going with my body? Was I dying? I wanted to know! I wasn't moving anymore after that. I felt my vision getting better and my hearing, but at the same time I felt a bit drowsy. After a bit I saw the world spin around me and then the sky above me while something hard hit my back, the ground. I then saw figures surround me asking questions, but by then I could hear and my eyes were closing. But had I seen the figures with blood too? Was it the guys? These questions weren't answered before my world went black.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

This is sort of two chapters in one, but not really it is just gonna be a chapter with two parts. I found the first part to be too short to be one and the second one even shorter, but I couldn't make it fluently one so I made it two parts. Um yeah, hope you enjoy.

Part One:

Was that noise or was it just my imagination. Was it voices? What is that? Why can't I open my eyes. They feel so heavy. Seems to be something on them. The good thing is my hearing is clearing up and I can tell that the noise is one of the guys's voice.

"Hey Sapphire are you ok? Seems like you fainted after all the stress you went through" I heard Reid ask.

"Yeah I am ok, so I fainted?" I was confused I couldn't have dreamed the pain I had felt on my arm, could I?

"Yeah, you went into shock and fainted, here let me help you take the band aid off" he said and I felt him take what was covering my eyes off.

"Why were my eyes covered?" I asked, getting blinded by the bright light that filled the room. Was I really at the hospital, again? Finally being able to see him I saw he didn't look good at all.

"Just so the light wouldn't bother you" he answered. I noticed it wasn't the hospital but a very bright room. I also noticed that he wasn't looking at me in the eyes or face like he always did.

"Why are you avoiding my eyes Reid?" I questioned a bit annoyed.

"I am not" he said glancing up at me and then looking away again.

"Fine then don't answer"after a pause of silence I got annoyed and asked,"why are you hurt? What happened? Did the thing that attacked Fedrick come back?" Reid looked really hurt and it concerned me that I didn't look bad at all.

"Yeah it did, and it is more dangerous than we thought possible" Reid said with a very weird expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing... it's just that it has a very peculiar weapon and found our weakness."

"Then what are we going to do?" What exactly did that mean though.

"You aren't doing anything. We just need to find a way to get you cured from your...um...shock and then you can help."

"Wait why can't I help? What are you trying to hide?!"

"Nothing! We are just trying to keep you safe" he was trying to do his hardest to keep his voice from breaking but I could still hear it.

"From what, I want to know? Tell me!" I demanded. After he didn't answer for a long time I spoke again,"Let me talk to Calub then."

Reid's expression changed immediately, "That won't be possible."

"Why?"

"He...um...isn't in the position of being able to talk. He had fallen into a coma again and the doctors aren't to sure about him waking up this time."

"What? How? When?" I couldn't think right. Calub in coma again. That could mean death this time.

"He couldn't handle what happened. And well the thing was too powerful and as he is the most powerful, due to his father's power in him, he took it on by himself knowing he would loose.

"The thing, the thing! That is all you say! What is? A monster? Human? Beast?" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air and feeling a sharp pain travel up and down my right arm. I turned to look at my arm and saw it was bandaged. "What happened to my arm?"

"When you fainted you fell on it and you broke it that's all!" he failed at lying.

"Reid, I know you better than anyone else, you ate lying to me and I don't appreciate it." I said trying to find his eyes to look at under his unatained blond long hair, well now at least.

"I can't" he said turning away and walking towards the door.

"Wait!"

"Sorry, I will come back later with some food for you."

"You're not letting me out?"

"Its for your own good," be said and then I heard him mumble," and for ours."

What did he mean by ours? Did he mean the guys? What was good about having me locked up? I hate this! I need a way out and fast!

Part Two:

So I have figured out a way to get out. Now I am just waiting for Reid to come bring me my food.

I was preparing my things when I heard the familiar knock on the door that I had been hearing for the past two days.

"Come in Reid" I said amplifying my voice so it would sound as if it were coming from across the room from where the bed is at, when I really was behind the door. I waited for Reid to open the door and I hit him in the neck. He fell to the floor coughing.

"I'm really sorry, but I need to talk to someone who will give me answers and I need to see Calub" I apologized giving Reid a kiss on the forehead and walking out.

I found out it was in a house very secluded, far from the school and maybe even city. Why? Where they trying to hide something from me? Where they trying to hide me from something? I need my questions to be answered and they were.

I headed put towards the hospital in Tyler's Hummer, which I was sure Reid borrowed without permission, at about 90 miles an hour.

Although it seemed the house was far away I got to the hospital in about half an hour. Maybe it was due toy speed I'd it really wasn't that far like I had thought. I walked in and immediately saw Sarah and Trissa sitting together at the chair waiting for news. They hadn't seen me until I was about to talk and Tyler had yelled my name from across the room.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Reid right now?" he asked getting close to me, but I noticed he was being careful to also keep his distance. He also looked pretty bad. He had a black eye and some bruises that were visible on his face along with his arms.

"Yeah but he told me about Calub and I just had to come and see him. He also didn't want to answer any of my questions so I need one of you to" I said gesturing at Paul with my chin, who was also walking in at that moment.

"Well we don't have answers either" Paul said going over to Trissa and giving her a hug.

"Then at least let me see Calub" I suggested.

They didn't seem to convinced about the idea. Why did they seem to he so cold towards me? Had I done something? Hadn't I fa... No that couldn't be it, could it? Was I...? Why? Why did it have to be like this? I had asked for a normal life that was all I wanted.


	23. Chapter 23

**(*Author Note (Please read): Sorry I know it is going to be confusing but this thing didn't let me separate some stuff so it will be confusing. I will apologize in advance. She will be talking at some point to herself, mind, so that is why. I tried to fix it by making one italicized. Thanks)**

**Chapter 23**

Why was everything so confusing? I just wanted to see Calub, but they wouldn't let me.

I stopped trying go convince them to let me see Calub and decided to sneak in to his room at some point when they wouldn't notice me. After waiting a long time I realized I could just use my powers to make myself invisible. I did just that, but with the excuse I was going to the restroom, so they wouldn't find it weird I had just disappeared.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom, anyone wanna come with me?" I called over to the girls getting up from my seat, stretching.

"No, I'm fine" Sarah answered and Trissa just shook her head.

I then turned to the guys to make sure they didn't want to keep check on me.

"We are fine" Paul said, motioning me to go on.

"I'll be back" I nodded and left towards the restrooms, which were the opposite way Calub's room was.

Once I turned the corner I made sure no one saw me in the hospital and turned invisible. I wanted to know why they were hiding Calub from me. I turned back around and walked back to the place and crossed over to the other side to Calub's room, but before I was all the way through I heard Reid's voice which sent chills down my spine.

"Where is Sapphire? Is she here?" his question was interrupted by his long breath between each word.

"Yeah, she is on the restroom right now" Tyler responded.

I ignored the rest and went in to find Calub. I soon found his room close to the end of the hall. I made sure no one was in the hall when I opened the door and went in.

I turned to face Calub and my breath got caught in my throat. He was far more horrible then any of them. He had a huge cut across his chest which looked to be very deep. He had many bruises on his face the were literally black. He also seemed to have a broken arm, and let mr not forget to mention he was in a coma! I guess this is why they didn't want me to see him. He liked horrible beyond belief. He seemed to be in a state where it seemed he would be better of dead.

But I was still curious how this had happened. They were all hurt and bad. Was the thing really that powerful? I decided I would stay there until they noticed I was gone, but that was a bad idea.

Soon after I began to get a really bad head ache and it didn't seem to go away. It kept on just getting worse to the point where I couldn't think right anymore and it began to blind me.

_Ah you look so well hurt, don't you Calub? How I want to just break the pretty neck of yours, bit I will save yours for last. Yes you will be last. Sadly you will get to see all of your friends die before you. Aww won't that be nice. The only bad thing is that younate in a coma. Seriously, how week can you get, and I thought you were the strongest. Ha! Well I guess not. So who do you want to say goodbye to first? Of can be your girlfriend if you want. She will be so east to break._

What the heck am I thinking? Was that really just me? Why?

_Don't worry just let me all the way in and you will understand._

Huh? Who ate you? What do you want? Why do you want to hurt my friends? What did they ever do to you?

_How naive. They haven't done anything to me. They did I'd to you and you still want to protect them and wonder why?Just let me show you. Let me show you tour true self._

What do you mean? My true self? What are you talking about?

_You may not know who you are sue to your lack of memory and past but I do and I can give it all back to you if you would just allow me. They are trying to hide who you really are from you. They don't want you to know because you could take everything they have from them._

But I wouldn't and they know that! All you are trying to do is get me on the bad side. Leave me alone! Get out of my head!Now!

_Ugh, stop being so difficult! C'mon let me show you-_

No get out! I don't want you!

"Out! Out! Get out! Please!" I don't realize I was shouting until I saw the boys run into the room. They ran to me looking around the room to see who I was yelling at, but they obviously didn't find anyone.

"What's wrong Sapphire? At you ok?" Tyler asked. He as the first one to walk toward me. Reid and Paul went over to check up on Calub and I didn't blame them. I would have checked up on him to if he was in the same room as a sane person.

"Nothing...I just had a bad dream that's all. Sorry I scared you guys."

"Don't lie, you are on the verge of tears Sapphire" Reid said sitting next to me now and taking my hand his hand felt so warm, but at the same time it shot a weird feeling threw my body and it caused me to let go of it. "What's wrong?"

"...you shocked me" I said and we both looked at our hands confused.

"Here let me try" Tyler suggested extending his hand out towards me.

I stretched my hand out to his and when our hand came in contact I unwillingly cried out in pain. His hand had sent a shot of pain up and done my arm. It felt as if they would have given me a shot with some poison or something really hot like fire.

"Are you ok?!" Tyler asked with a very worried expression.

"Yeah, I just felt a weird pain. I don't think I can come in contact with you guys anymore."

"Why?" asked Reid.

"For the same reason you don't want me around Calub" I answered Reid feeling empty on the inside. My stomach was turning and I knew it meant something bad was going to happen. I needed to get far from them and fast. If I didn't I would hurt them. My other side apparently wanted to kill them.

Everyone's expression changed when I said that. They thought they could hide from me the fact that I was turning into some killing machine.

"You could have just told me before. Now I just need to get as far away as possible so that I don't hurt any of you guys" I said getting up.

"No you can't" Reid began to complain.

"Do you want me to end up killing you! I sure as helm don't! I could kill all of you, apparetly. Did you see the damage I caused with you guys a day ago? Do you want it to happen again? The person I was arguing with right now wasn't someone else it as me! There us a voice in my head and it is telling me to let it take control and that it will let me know my past, where I come from. I don't want to but it is very powerful. It is little by little taking more and more control of me. I know it and I can't help it. What makes you think you can do anything..." I was on the verge of tears again. I couldn't breath anymore. I was breathing very heavily, trying to stop myself from crying out loud.

"It's ok we will find a way" Tyler said.

Reid was going to HUD me but stopped himself when he remembered he could touch me.

For the first time since they ran into the room Paul spoke,"This started after you got sucked by the wall right? I noticed yoor personality changes after you got out of the hospital. You didn't seem to like being around us after that."

It was true I had begun to feel hatred towards them. The dream. I had a dram where I was in a room with bunch of pictures. I remember that after that dram I didn't like the smiles they gave me. They seemed to be put of pity or they were meant to make fun of me.

"That's right. I remember that one day we went to Nicki's to celebrate or something and she was being a jerk" Reid added.

Tyler nodded.

"Trissa and Sarah told me about that. They said that I was a bitch towards you guys, but I don't remember a thing. Sorry" I apologized feeling bad for my unwillingly committed actions.

"It's fine. It wasn't really you was it?" Paul said trying to ease the tension I the room.

"What I'd going on why us everyone so gloomy? You know I can't die."

"Calub?" we all turned to look at the sitting guy in the bed.

"When did you...?"

"Just now, but why are you guys all serious?" he asked looking at everyone and stopping at me because of my teary eyes.

"Just talking" I tried my beat to smile,"I got to go."

"Wait you can't go just l-" Reid began.

"I am fine Reid, thanks" I interrupted.

"Then let me drive you" he insisted.

"But-"

"You did take Tyler's hummer which I had borrowed from him so..."

"Fine, but after that I want to be alone I need to think in my own."

"Sure" he gave in, unwillingly.

We got to the forms and I got off of the car without saying anything. I was sure he was following me even though I didn't hear steps behind me.

"You sur-"

"Yes, I want to be by myself. Sorry maybe another time. I just need to clear my mind before thinking of what up do and I need to to it on my own, by myself" I said smiling to reassure him I was fine, which I knew he knew I wasn't.

I locked the door after Reid left.

Why had this happened? Why had it happened to me? I had just found somewhere I belonged after my parents death. I had even found my brother, which I didn't even know I had. Why did life want to take everything away form me so badly? I wanst going to let it!

Everything possible was going through my mind when Fedrick's dead body came to mind. He had similar cuts to Calub now that I thought about... No. Oh my god! I had killed Fedrick! I was that cold hearted murderer!


	24. Chapter 24

(Please Review, I want to know how I did. I don't mind if you tell me it was bad. I want to get good at this and the only way I can is by knowing my faults so please review. And thank you to all who have read it since i began and those who have started recently, i really appreciate it thank you. I think this is the second to last chapter but I am not sure so yeah. I hope you enjoy. Oh and again like last time with the italics.)

**Chapter 24**

"Sapphire! Open the door now! We need to talk. Sapphire, are you in there?" I could hear Calub yell through the door.

I hadn't stepped out of the room for a whole week. I also hadn't let Trissa walk into the room. She had been spending the week at Paul's apartment, which I knew there was no complaint from. On the contrary the other guys were getting worried, I'm guessing from the sound of their voice.

Then I heard someone knock at the door with a lot of force that I actually thought they were going to break it down.

"Open the goddam door Sapphire! I swear I will break it down if you don't. And you know I can! Do you really want everyone to see that?" Reid was furious. I had never heard his voice with so much anger and frustration.

"That would be very dumb of you, you know I can just disappear from here too" I said in a very monotone type if voice. I didn't really have any feeling left inside of me. If I had the courage, I would probably have killed myself.

"Fine! I give up. Do what you want! If you want to kill yourself of starvation and lack of sunlight go ahead, like I care, no one cares!" Reid shouted back.

Tears were running down my face now and it was hard to speak with the knot in my throat,"I know, why do you think I am doing it. You guys barely even know me. You won't miss me."

"Shut up! You are my sister! The sibling I never had. I want to get to know you better, please open the door" Tyler managed to shout across the door.

That's right I had family now, I wasn't as lonely as I thought. Since my parents had died I had felt so lonely. I had no one to look forward to see, no one to spend my holidays with, but now I did. I had an older brother, might be a year, but still an older brother, to look up to.

Tears started to fall faster and my throat was hurting from not letting out the sound.

"Sapphire? Are you still in there?... Please answer me!" I could tell that Tyler's voice had begun to weaken and break at some parts.

"Y-yeah."

"Ok, please open the door now" Reid tried to sound as calm as possible.

"I don't want to. I can't risk hurting either of you."

"You won't, we can take you on" Calub said. I could tell he was trying to ease the tension.

"Really? Because last time I checked you were in your third coma because of me. I turn crazy with whatever is in me and I am dangerous. Please please just leave me alone" I pleaded.

"Like it or not we are going to get in there no matter how we do it" Reid said. This time he sounded serious.

I didn't answer. Fine they want a death wish? Well who am I to stop them. Let then come in let them, I am not stopping them anymore. I might as well let the other one take over seeing as that is all that is going to happen once they get inside.

The door was being slammed and kicked and I don't know what else. I could hear people from my floor come to see what was happening. I heard someone yell at them to stop, but of course they didn't listen.

I suddenly felt dizzy. I felt my body become heavy. Oh I knew this feeling to well, it was her, the other one.

_Not this time. I'm not letting you hurt my friends anymore. Did you really think I would let you take over that easily? Don't make me laugh._

Huh? You just said that if your friends had a death wish well then so be it. You said I could have you because I would get you either ways.

_I am not that dumb. What do you think I was doing these days I've been in here?I've been thinking of ways to get you out and I found it._

Oh please enlighten me little girl.

_First of all I am not a little girl and second of all prepare yourself for a goodbye._

My powers weren't always mine so I can get them taken away real easy, without my, currently, sapphire ring. This chick or whatever she is is only in this fir the power and so what she penetrated wasn't me, but the ring that has all my power. I just need to destroy that ring and I'm free and she's gone, forever.

While I was busy thinking of this the guys managed to get in.

"Finally!" Reid exclaimed walking over to me and grabbing me from the arm.

"Hey let go! You are hurting me!" I yelled at him.

"No, you are coming with us...Now!"

He was really hurting me and it was annoying me, really annoying me. That was bad. Something started to bubbled up inside if me and I and blew.

"I Said Let Go Of ME!" I yelled as I slipped my arm out of his grip.

"Sapphire-"

"Shut up! Who the F*** do you think you are testing me like that? You know I can break you into pieces if I wanted to! Get out of here before I get you out of here on my own."

"What has gotten in to you-"

"Funny question. You know exactly what has gotten in to me. Now get out."

Wait was that just me right now? Oh my, this is very bad. I need help if boy I won't be able to do this alone.

"Ok fine! Do what you want" Reid shouted while shoving past Calub and Tyler. He didn't seem to happy.

Tyler went after him after looking at me with a very sad expression.

I suddenly felt my senses come back and I realized what scene I had just made.

"Oh my god, see what I told you? I don't even know when it happens anymore. I used to at least feel light headed or something begir she took over buy now it just happens. I am so sorry."

"You don't ave to explain. We know Reid understands too but he just can't handle your rejection, that's all" Calub comforted me.

"Thanks. Hey before she returns I need to ask you guys a favor."

"What is it?" Paul asked, speaking for the first time.

"If I don't mange to do it cause something happened to me please do it for me" I said trying my best to explain.

"Do what?" Calub asked a bit confused, which was understandable.

"Destroy this," I lifted my hand with the ring up to them,"Destroy this ring."

"Why" they both questioned in unison.

"Because it is my power source so it is hers to and I came to the assumption that that is where she got into. I can't explain it very well, ask Reid, buy will you do it?"

"Yeah, if it will help you" Calub said giving me a warming smile.

"Thanks" I said taking it off,"I might as well see if it is what she is attached to."

I gave the ring to them. Once the ring was officially off and in their hands I felt much better. My anger was give and I felt like someone had just taken 20 pounds off of me. It worked! Now I just had to destroy it.

"It worked. Now on to destroying it. That won't be as easy, any ideas?"

"Magic?" Paul suggested.

"I don't know. I doubt it though, it is used to keep magic inside so..."

"Does it have a power resource? Like something it needs to work?"

"Um...a body? I don't know! I just hot the ring from my fathe who some how got all his powers into it, so he could give them to me...wait that would mean..."

"That there is a way to get the power out because there is a way in, which means we can get it out without her and then it becomes a regular ring that can me destroyed" Paul said trading my mind.

"Well then I guess that means we need to find out spell book to see if it says anything about it" Calub said walking out of the room.

"I guess I get to go call the other guys, wanna come with me?" Paul said waving me to follow.

"Yeah."

We found them outside by Tyler'd truck.


	25. Chapter 25

**(Sorry it took me forever to post. I had this for a long time but i was meaning to go back and fix some stuff and write more but I haven't had the time.)**

**Chapter 25**

I had never felt so relieved seeing Reid, even if he did hate me at the moment. It really made me sad knowing he might hate me, specially knowing that I had created that hatred. That wasn't it though, I wished. Tyler probably hated me too. Him and Reid are so close that they share their feelings.

"Maybe I'll just head out to Calub's house, I don't think either of then want me close" I said trying to put in my best smile.

"Uh...no you are coming with me, c'mon" Paul said putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me with him towards Reid and Tyler.

I guess we are approaching the end of this story. Do you really want to know how it ends? It is a very sad ending, I am warning you. It isn't to late to just turn back and say "no more." I am just saying you might not like it. Keep reading at your will.

Well I guess you kept reading, even after I warned you, and it makes me happy. It might be sad or just not an all happy ending, but the story that lead to it was the best experience I could have asked for. I met a boy whom I love with all my life and I met my brother, well half brother. Even if I was told I could take it back and get that I lost that day I would never do it. I wouldn't change what I felt and experienced for anything in the world, not even for the normal life I had before.

We walked over to Tyler and Reid, who was obviously trying to avoid looking at me.

"Hey guys we need to go to Calub's house, urgent news" Paul said.

"Is she going?" Tyler said motioning his head to me, but not turning to look at me. That was a punch in the gut.

"Yeah, you have a problem baby boy?" Paul responded.

"Nah, I was just asking because of-"

"Yeah, let's go" Paul interrupted Tyler.

Tyler and Reid got into Tyler's truck and I think but I'm not sure expecting me Paul to get in.

Tyler called from the car, rolling down the window, "so, are you getting in?"

"Oh no we are taking my bike," Paul said pulling me toward his motorcycle "See you there."

After getting to the bike Paul turned to me and said, "you see, Tyler can't hate you that much if he was going to let you get into his car."

"You're funny" I said smiling at his comment.

"Hey, I made you smile, didn't I?"

I just shrugged and waited for him to get on the bike. After he got on and started the bike, I got on and held tight to him. I'm not a big fan of bikes, they are too fast for my liking. I do like speed, but I like it along with protection.

We waited until Tyler and Reid left before we left.

When we got to Calub's house everyone was already there waiting for us. I felt a bit awkward walking in because everyone was staring at me and mostly waiting on me.

"I am pretty sure everyone knows why we are gathered here right now, but in case any of you have any doubts or really don't know then I will tell you" Calub stated while the boys settled down.

I began to get nervous for some unknown reason. It must have been the fact that I thought maybe they wouldn't believe what I had told the guys or that they just didn't trust me anymore.

"We found a way to officially get rid of the evil being inside if Sapphire, well the being that was inside of her" Paul started.

"You mean it isn't in her anymore?" Tyler asked.

"Nope."

"They why do you have to destroy it I'd get rid of it if it is already gone?" Reid questioned.

"Well because it is inside this" Calub answered pulling out the ring.

Reid remembered that when Sapphire had woken up from coma she had asked for it and after that had gotten drastically better.

"Wait..."

"What?" Calub asked.

"Isn't that her power source?" Reid looked confused.

"Yes that is why we are going to destroy it. The evil one is in this because this is what hold the actual power. We destroy this ring and we get rid of her too."


	26. Chapter 26

**(Sorry it took me awhile, I was a bit busy...and I also had writer's block.)**

**Chapter 26**

"Yeah, but what I meant was that that is Sapphire' s power source, isn't it?" Reid corrected himself.

Calub nodded and proceeded,"that is why it is important that Sapphire stops wearing it and that we destroy it."

"But wouldn't that take her powers away?" Reid spoke in a thoughtful way.

"Well, that is something I am willing to give up in order to be free and in order to stop this madness. I don't want to keep hurting the people I love, I just can't! You know I would rather die than hurt you guys" I said trying to keep my voice steady.

Reid seemed to be about to extend his hand to me, to show his support,I guess, and to reassure me that he was going to be there no matter what, but I walked away to stand by a bookshelf. I had done so many things that distanced him from me. I am not about to forget that.

Paul then spoke, "so do any of you have any ideas on how we can destroy it? We talked about it a bit, but we figured that maybe in the book of witches there might be something that could help us. It was a thing created by magic, so it must be able to be destroyed by magic too."

"Well, it would make sense for it to work that way, but also you never know with magic. It could have been done by a very professional one, that by transferring all the magic here... they died" Tyler explained, slowing down towards the end figuring out who that person was. He looked up at me.

All I could do was nod to answer Tyler's question, which I had figured out with his look and pause in his words, "Yes it was dad who did it."

Tyler's shoulder's slumped a bit as I told him that it had been our dad who transferred all his magic to me. Fortunately, I was the only one to see him slump his shoulders, but I felt my heart become heavy. I was not sure if he was sad to know how it was that dad died, or the fact that dad had given his powers to me and not to him, his male son. Before I could go on with my thoughts and maybe figure it out, Reid interrupted my thought's as he spoke.

"Well we could all try and put the rest of our magic together and try to destroy it."

"But would it just be us putting all our force together just to crush it or will it be a spell we use? That is what we have to figure out" Calub pointed out as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Paul just ran his hands through his hair as if it would help, but that only made me more nervous and sacred that we might not figure out what to do.

Seeing as we weren't getting anywhere just talking about what to do, the boys all sat down in a round door with their magic book, opened right in the middle. Calub was the one who was changing the pages and reading aloud for the rest to hear, so that they might catch something.

"...and as the spell wears of the item might go back into its previous state or disappear, but that does NOT mean it has been destroyed" Claub read.

"None of these are helping!" Reid had begun to lose patience, "None of them have mentioned a spell that actually destroys a something like what we need it to destroy, or even a reverse spell!"

"Calm down Reid, if we get impatient we will never find anything. We have to have a calm head to be able to figure something out." Calub urged.

"Ugh, whatever!" was the only thing Reid answered to Calub' s comment.

We ask took turns reading of the book in case the others could catch something, but nothing.

I had begun to feel weak. I knew this would happen if I didn't have the ring on. What made me mad was that when I was young I didn't need the ring to survive. I was a normal human with no supernatural power. Now that my body has gotten used to it, it wouldn't function at its best without it...

"Hey Sapphire, are you feeling ok?" someone's voice called.

"Huh, yeah sorry I'm ok I just sort of blanked out."

Once I regained knowledge of my studies I noticed it was Tyler who had asked me if I was fine. And then it hit me. I knew what I was supposed to do, or more like what we were supposed to do. The thing that has possessed my ring, thinking it was me was thirsty for power, my power, which was supposedly the strongest. That meant that if we gave it a weaker power to go into, it would reject it and possibly die from weakness. I had an idea.


	27. Chapter 27

**(I am sorry for the long wait, the nest chapter will be the last and I hope to post it by next week the latest.) **

Chapter 27

Tyler seemed to notice I was processing something, so he backed away a bit. He seemed to be thinking about the past times where I had attacked them and so he knew he should stay back, but it wasn't like that. This time it was just me having a moment of realization.

"I've got it!" I almost yelled.

All of the guys returned to me and gave me all of their attention.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"What if we don't have to restore the ring? What if all we have to do is make someone else wear it?" I suggested.

"Sorry, but I don't get what you mean," Calub said.

"Well the creature or thing that is in my ring, thinks that the power belongs to me, and it wants the strongest power right? Well I have my own original power that was given to me by just being my father's daughter and with the ring it adds up to me power right? But what if instead of me or either of you trying to destroy it, how about we give it to a non magic person? Like one of your girlfriends."

"How would that work?" Paul asked, still a bit confused.

"The thing wants power! So if given a human body with no power to live on, it will reject it, cause it is weak! Don't you get me? It will die!" I said, getting a bit to agitated at the fact that they didn't get what I was saying.

"Oh that is true. We could do that. I am pretty sure that could work out. It will take control of the body, but not having enough of that power, that is once had, using Sapphire's body, it will reject it and die." Reid said, finally understanding what I was saying.

The other guys then processed what we were both talking about and it didn't take them long to agree.

"But I don't think it is a good idea to use the girls. They really haven't ever seen us do the magic we do, so you know, it might spook them" Paul said.

"Well, who else can we trust" I asked slumping my shoulders. I didn't know anyone else who could possibly be willing to lend there body for this OR someone who wouldn't go crazy with power.

"I don't know..." Calub said, sitting down, also slumping his shoulders.

We were all quiet trying to think of someone we could use as the distraction, when a weird idea crossed my mind.

"Um, guys?..." I spoke first.

"Yes?" Calub said, looking up.

"What happened to Fedrick's body?" I asked really slowly.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Um, I just thought...that well, the body is non-functional so...maybe we can use that one?"

"What?!" was all of the boys reaction.

"Well! Do you guys have a better idea? Are you actually going to think that a person, even Sarah or Trisa, won't go crazy with the thirst of power? What if the thing takes control of the person? It will be much more powerful than them! When in me I am much stronger and can fight it off, but a human can't! They will be controlled to easily!" I said letting all my feeling out.

Why couldn't they understand that I didn't want to hurt anyone else? Letting someone risk themselves to kill the thing was not something I wanted. The thing inside might want to take over the mind of the person. I couldn't let that happen. A dead body was my only thought, that made sense and that could possibly work.

"Well we sort of put it away somewhere to make sure it was you who had killed it, we still aren't even sure, even if you did go a bit crazy on us," Tyler said, walking over to me.

"So do you think we can use the body? I mean, what is better than a dead body to kill it off. A dead body has no power whatsoever" I said standing up suddenly, hopeful.

"That makes sense" Paul said nodding.

"So, is hat what we are going to do? Go get a dead body?" Reid asked, a bit moody.

"I think so" answered Calub standing up and taking his car keys, "let's go, c'mon."

I walked to him instantly, "But don't you think we need more than just your car? I'll take the remaining ones that don't fit in yours," I said, taking my keys out.

He just sort of chuckled, but it was true, his car was a convertible just for two, and we were five. We walked out of the place and went to our cars. I was expecting Paul or even Tyler to go over with Calub, but not Reid, who was the one who went with him. I felt a little disappointed that he didn't want to come with me but I had been the one to repel from him before, I guess he was just returning the favor.

It didn't take us long for us to get to the place where they had hidden Fedrick's body. I had obviously been following Calub there, I had no idea where it was. When we got there I did recognize the place, but I soon realized it was the cabin. The one where when visiting I got lost and met Fedrick.

As I entered the cabin once more, I felt a shiver run down my spine. This is not how I remember the cabin, it is too cold. I crossed my arms to keep warm, but the more we walked toward the back, where there as a big huge door, it go colder. Calub went up to the door and swung it open. Behind the door he had just opened laid another one, but that one was of metal, a very heavy metal. All four boys went over to it and worked together to get it open. As it opened I got a full blast of freezing cold air.

"We couldn't put it anywhere else but in a freezer" Calub said as we all waked into the freezer.

"Well I would have thought you would have buried him or something" I said, taking a glance around the room. I spotted a big box in the middle of the room, on top of a a table, it looked like a wooden coffin.

I walked over to it and looked over it to see the body. He had been cleaned up and placed neatly into the box. All I could think was that he was actually asleep and that everything that was going on was just a nightmare I was going to wake up from, once he opened his eyes again. Tears had begun to rung down my face. He wouldn't open his eyes! I had to look away, if not I would break down.

After about ten minutes, that it took me to regain my ability to function, I pulled out the ring from my pocket. I held it in my had for some seconds before I gave it to Calub.

"I don't want to be the one to put it on, can you do it please?" I asked.

He took it from my hand, "Sure."

He walked over to the cold body and placed the ring on the finger. The body was surprisingly able to be moved. That surprised me. Don't bodies tense up and become really stiff when dead, and also it was in a freezer! I was a bit confused, but then just shook the thought out of my head.

'It must be something to do with the fact we are magical creatures,' I thought and settled with that thought.

I was beginning to get very nervous. Nothing seemed to happen and I was happy about that, that meant it could either be affecting it or just nothing was having an affect. I sighed and turned to the guys slumping my shoulders.

"I guess it must have not worked, let's just take it b-" I began to say but something pulled me back. Whatever had pulled me back was freezing cold and I realized what it was.

I saw everyone's expressions and they seemed to be petrified. I guess the body had taken the power donated by the ring. The thing inside the ring must have taken control of the body.

"You know I must thank you, Sapphire," a coarse voice spoke, it was a voice mixed between Fedrick's voice and the voice that had been in my mind before, it was really scary. The noise it made sent chills down my back. "You gave me back the ability to be alive and have power. Did you feel guilty about having killed me that you decided to give it back like this?"

I tried pulling away but the strength was too great, greater than mine. I began to panic, how could he be the one speaking, shouldn't it only be her. I couldn't even speak but I am not sure if it was because his hand was over my mouth or because I was just simply paralyzed.

"Let her go!" someone yelled, I was still entranced in my thoughts. I was trying to process what was happening. How was she able to take over a dead body?

"Why? Shouldn't I thank her?" the coarse voice replied. The hand was removed from my mouth and lowered to my neck, a knife had suddenly appeared in it.

I just closed my eyes. I didn't try to fight it, I actually just wanted this nightmare to end. I wanted everything to go back to how it was before I had even come to the school. I wanted my family back, I never asked for power! I just wanted a regular normal life. Was that too much to ask for? The tears I had held in for the longest time since my parents had died started to come down at that moment. It was hard to stop it.

"Are you scared?" the voice called inches its face closer to mine.

"No..." I answered, my voice shook due to the crying. "If you are going to kill me do it now."

"You said you would thank her not kill her" Calub spoke.

"Well, yeah, but wouldn't it be better to kill her? I mean I would be taking her out of her misery, how thankful is that?" it said with a smile on its face.

I turned to look at his face, but it wasn't there it had been replaced with and ugly mask, or at least that is what I would have liked to have said. His body had transformed into a weird creature. It wasn't a human face anymore, it reminded me of the gargoyles outside my house, but it was mixed with something scarier. No wonder the voice wasn't normal.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **(My computer broke down and so I was waiting to get it fixed, but that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon. So I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. I hope you like it. It is the final one. Finally huh?)

**Chapter 28**

I wasn't sure on what to do after seeing what I had just seen. The difference in what I had known, what I expected. My feet were unable to move so that I could run away, but the thought didn't go through my mind. The only thoughts that occurred to me were regretful ones. I felt guilty, extremely guilty at what was happening. I was at fault. What had happened to Fedrick's body was my fault. Everything had actually been my fault, and only mine alone. If I had not appeared at the school, Spencer's, nothing of this would have happened. They would have all lived their normal lives. I wished that for their sake, but at the bottom of my heart I was happy I had met them. They had filled and still filled my empty life. I had found a relative! My brother, Tyler.

The thoughts kept going through my head, but also memories. Many happy memories were passing through. They seemed far away at that precise moment and they were getting even farther away. Memories of when I had first met them at the beach party with Trissa. The ones where Reid would act crazy. Maybe at the moment I didn't find them so happy, I didn't know they would affect me, but now I knew better. I needed and did not want to forget those memories. They were a distraction at the moment though, I needed to reduce on what to do. The first thing that came to mind was to fight it, the being in front of me. I had previously told it to kill me if it wanted to, but how ungrateful would that have been towards the guys? They had helped me, more than once risked their lives for me, and I was just going to leave them like that? No way!

I regained my ability to function properly and think what I wanted to think. I was a pretty good fighter, even without magic, I had been trained by my father who he himself used his magic when fighting me, when I still had nine, and I was going to use that to my advantage. Seeing as having turned around to get a look at it had given me an opening I took it. I took one step back, for enough space, and I threw a kick. The kick was aimed to the side of its head, right at the temple. That should have confused it for a few moments, giving me time to get back and get ready for a fight. It didn't do much of what I had expected it to do though. It only moved his head with the hit and brought it right back. It seemed to me that I had managed to get it out of its good mood. Well getting hit in the temple might do that right? It reached out and grabbed me by the neck. It dangled me just above the floor. I couldn't touch the floor and even less breath. The grip was too strong, there was no way that with my normal strength I was going to be able to get out of it. My breath was fading and I had began to lose strength, my vision was blurry and I couldn't kick anymore, I didn't have the force. I closed my eyes just waiting for the pain of a broken neck or just the fear of a goodbye, but what came wasn't that, out was a pull. Someone had knocked it down and had got me free.

"Are you ok?" A much less deeper and soothing voice asked, which I recognized as Tyler's.

"Yeah..." I coughed out as I rubbed my neck. It hurt and it was still hard to breath. It still felt as if the group was still there, just that not with as much force as before. I coughed for a bit too open up my throat. I looked up and around to find the others. They had surrounded the thing and were going turns holding out back. "Wait... this is my fight!" I did my best to shout, but it only came out as my regular voice. I got up and went over to them, pulling them away. "I'll do it."

I took the chance of it being down and hit it with a first on the temple again. After that I thought it would be smart to try and take the ring away, but it wasn't. I kept forgetting I didn't have my old strength and magic. When I got close to it, it repelled my with a blast that sent me flying across the room. When my back hit the wall a loud complaint left my lips. My head bounced back and got the wall too. I collapsed to the floor holding it. "Ugh, that hurt" I mumbled, but ran back with force to it, just to be thrown back to the side wall with just a smack of the hand. I coughed out blood. I could feel the warmth of it fill my blood and it was such a disgusting taste that I just had to spit it out.

"Stop! We will do it" I heard Reid say.

"No, I have to do this. I have to fix what I created" I responded, standing back up and dusting myself off.

"B- but" he began.

"But nothing, just get out of the way, Reid!" I shouted, gesturing for him to move from in front of me. He did so and I took my stand again. I prepared for another charge, but before I could it moved faster than I could keep up. In no time it was right behind me. I turned around, hoping to turn around in time before anything, but as I turned I walked right into the knife. "Ghh" I gulped as I felt it go in. I tightened my jaw and pulled away grabbing around the newly opened wound.

"Oh did that hurt?" It mocked with a smile.

I didn't answer, I just kept concentrated on the wound. I didn't show any weakness or sign of pain. I smiled at it and straightened myself. I began to walk to it again, not caring about it. I was thinking of what I would next when I felt a sudden spreading feeling right at the wound.

"Did you really think I would only give a wound and leave it like that? No, you should never think that about me. It has a little something of a liquid. It spreads through the body and starts to kill it from the inside."

I knew fear showed out my face because the smile that formed was full of happiness and wickedness. I couldn't walk anymore. I fell to the floor clasping the wound. It had begun to burn around our. The burning feeling also began to spread out. I tried very hard to not shout out our scream in pain, but that was hard. The feeling was unimaginably painful and it spread fast. I tossed and turn on the floor, but that didn't work. I couldn't even take in my surroundings anymore. I couldn't see, hear, or even feel. I didn't know if it was attacking the others or if it was getting attacked. All I could feel was the pain and hear my screams and moans in pain. That was until I heard a man's pain, it sounded as Fedrick's. Was he fighting it? I wasn't sure.

After some time I felt someone pick my head up and ready it on something soft. My vision was blurry from some tears that had escaped from the pain. I shut my eyes tight to let the rest Stan down my face and looked up at the person. It was Reid so I asked weakly at him, trying to look fine, but I truly wasn't. I was in great pain and knew it was it. I wasn't afraid, I am not afraid off death, only if leaving behind what I love. Seeing the pain in his face welled up some more tears on my face. "Hehe... don't do that, you'll make me sad!" I said smacking him, but I could barely even raise my hand.

He tried returning his confident and cheerful smile, but tears were running down his face to, I couldn't bare it so I held my breath in order to not start crying there and then. "How about a song?" I asked.

"You want me to sing to you?" He asked back.

"No, me to you."

He nodded.

"Come, stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight..." I began, but I couldn't speak much and he kept going.

"I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry.

For one so small,  
>You seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>Keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<p>

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<p>

You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
>They just don't trust what they can't explain<br>I know we're different but deep inside us  
>We're not that different at all<p>

And you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<p>

Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?<br>We need each other  
>To have, to hold.<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<p>

When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong (you gotta be strong)<br>I may not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<br>We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>I'll be there from this day on,  
>Now and forever more<p>

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
>No matter what they say (I'll be with you)<br>You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
>Always<br>I'll be with you  
>I'll be there for you always<br>Always and always  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>Just look over your shoulder.."<p>

As he finished, the last part became very low as the pain grew. I could only concentrate on the pain. I couldn't stay still anymore. Add I tossed around I could see the blood I was leaving. I closed my eyes and just felt the pain reach its finale. I tightened my body and breathed deeply to keep from screaming. I did until the end because everything went dark after that. Everything faded and no more pain was felt. I would have thought heaven was a much brighter place, but no it is just quiet and peaceful.


	29. Author's Note

**A****uthor's Note:**

I have been told by some of my friends and fellow readers that they would like a different ending to this story. A happy one, or more like a none death one.

Due to that I have decided to write an epilogue. I just want to know if you would also like it, so I can post it up on here, if not I will just send it to those few who asked for it.

Thank you for reading my story. And I apologize for taking so long all the time to post. I just kept getting writer's block and getting busy. I apologize. Well I await a response, thank you.


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"I hope she wakes up soon, they say they might cut her off if she doesn't" came a female's voice. It was faint, but I could tell that it was close, in very close proximity. The person speaking was probably, mostly, just a few feet away from me. I couldn't clearly make out who it was but I knew it was familiar. The tone of it and the way the person spoke was very familiar.

"Do you think she will though? She was hurt pretty bad and that poison spread so far they say it got her brain" another voice answered, but this one was much deeper. It was a male's voice, and it was also familiar.

Where were all these voices coming from? It couldn't be in my head. And also, who were they talking about? Whoever they were was in a pretty bad shape. Didn't seem to me like she would wake up. I tried to move but couldn't. My limbs felt very heavy and numb, specially my lower body. As I struggled, it hit me. I was who they were taking about! Everything was coming back and now I struggled even more. Trying to speak with a dried mouth is hard. My eyes opened, but shut immediately at the sudden gleam of light that filled then. I had to be in the hospital, it is the only place I know to be so white and bright.

Again I tried tho speak, but nothing came out. Ask I could feel was freezing cold air run up my nose. It was the reason my throat and mouth were so dry. I opened my mouth once more, but I didn't have to speak this time, they must have seen me because I felt the hug. It must have been Sarah, she was the female voice I had heard and Calub's was the male voice.

"You're awake! You are finally awake!" Sarah kept repeating non stop until the doctors stepped in to check on me. They told me that I was completely fine, just that the reason that I couldn't move my body was too ask the medicine they were using on me to keep me alive. I had to laugh to that. It is not often you hear of a person with powers who needs a hospital. Well I did. Soon after that, about a week, I was released and free to go home. I did so, but well accompanied by my close friends, brother and boyfriend.

Once back at the dormitories I had to ask the question that was bothering me. "Um, guys... So what happened with Fedrick?"

"The power began to eat at him. Seeing as he didn't have the all powerful power the thing wanted it started to eat him away, until he died. We wanted to help him, but it was too late when we realized what was happening. At the end all that was left was a sapphire ring, with no power though" Tyler told me with a sad expression, handing me the ring.

"You say that as if it is.a bad thing?" I said with a smile, "wasn't that our goal? If you feel bad for me but having powers anymore, don't. I don't care. I am better off without them. I have something greater than that. I have friends who would die there lives for me. I think that is way more than I need."

"You are so very lucky" Reid pipped in, "you also have a man who would kill for you, not risk his life though."

"Oh Reid, what would I do without you?" I sarcastically asked.

Well, that is my story of how Trissa introduced me to my new family.


End file.
